My New Life
by Tristesse
Summary: Harry ist 17 jahre alt, somit Volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer Wg zu wohnen, die von Fred gleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen, aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytheirns. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wege
1. Othslake 5

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapitel Titel: **Othslake 5_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universium gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke Missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash, am Anfang is es traurig_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Ron und Blaise_

_**BetaLeserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 jahre alt, somit Volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer Wg zu wohnen, die von Fred gleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen, aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytheirns. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldermort getreten, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

* * *

Harry schaute sich ein letztes Mal in dem nun leeren Zimmer um. Das war's wohl. Weg von den Dursleys, nie wieder einen Schritt in den Ligusterweg und nie wieder ein trostloser Geburtstag. Er war endlich volljährig und durfte selbst über sich bestimmen. Seine einzigen Hindernisse waren seit kurzem tot, Voldemort und Dumbledore. Harry lachte laut auf. 'Zwei Irre auf einem Schlag', dacht er und ignorierte den bitteren Nachgeschmack diesen Gedankens. Es waren zu viele gestorben. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Hagrid, Hermine, Ginny, George Weasley und letztendlich auch Dumbledore und Voldemort. 'Welch Ironie', dachte Harry, 'dass zwei geistesgestörte am gleichen Tag wegen der gleichen Person sterben.' 

Die Zeitungen waren voll mit der Nachricht gewesen. 'Dumbledore mit Voldemort gestorben', 'Harry Potter erledigt Feind und Freund', 'Was hat Harry Potter dazu gebracht?'

Was wohl? Die pure Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut, die einem umgibt, wenn man jemanden verliert. George... zwei Monate waren sie zusammen gewesen. Er hatte Harry mehr geholfen als jeder andere Mensch es je hätte tun können.

Niemand hatte Harry wegen dem Mord an Dumbledore angezeigt und das Minesterium hatte auch nichts gesagt. Er sei nicht bei Verstand gewesen, so hieß es. Das war zu viel für den Jungen, hatte McGonagall gesagt. Alle hatten sie bloß eine Ausrede gefunden. Bloß Snape hatte es anders gesehen.

'Mr. Potter, Sie waren voll und ganz da und haben den Tod auch voll und ganz genossen. Nicht wahr, James?'

'Da könntest du Recht haben, Sniefelus. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Professor...'

Snapes erschrockenes Gesicht würde er nie vergessen. 'Selbst Schuld, wenn du James sagst, Sniefelus.' Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig unter seinem Arm und hob seinen Koffer. Unten angekommen sahen ihn die Dursleys ausangsterfüllten Augen an. Er blickte sie weder mit Spott, Verachtung, Wut oder sonst irgendwie schlecht an. Langsam ging Harry auf seine Tante zu.

"Danke, Tante Petunia", sagte er. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie kurz an, dann schaute er zu Vernon Dursley, seinem Onkel, der neben Petunia stand.

"Vernon.", sagte Harry und nickte ihm zu. Diesmal war Abscheu in den Worten des Zauberers. Doch schon bald legte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Dudley.

"Tschüss Dudders!" Dudley, Petunia und Vernon sahen ihn erschrocken an. Alles hatten sie erwartet, aber nicht das! Petunia hatte am meisten Angst gehabt. Angst um ihr Leben, um das ihres Sohnes und am meisten um das ihres Mannes.

Langsam schritt Harry zur Tür der Dursleys. Seine Hand lag auf der Türklinke. Er drückte sie langsam hinunter...

"Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, das wünsche ich nicht nur mir, sondern auch euch. Ihr habt mir mein Leben nie wirklich versüßt..."

Harry ging mit festen Schritten raus aus dem Haus der Dursleys. Er durchquerte den Garten und verließ den Ligusterweg für immer.

Ein neuer Harry Potter war geboren, ein neues Leben hatte angefangen. Ein altes Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, ein neues schlug umso stärker. Harry James Potter war neugeboren. Er würde in einer WG wohnen. Er würde Spaß haben. Er würde seinen Geburtstag neu feiern.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ließ Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig. Er wartete, bis sie davon flog. Dann streckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. Der Fahrende Ritter, war für ihn zur Zeit die einzige Möglichkeit zu Reisen. Er hatte seine Prüfung im Ministerium für das Apparieren noch nicht gemacht, Fliegen kam nicht in Frage, er könnte von Muggeln gesehen werden und einen Portschlüssel besaß er nicht. Der grell purpurfarbene Dreidecker landete mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall vor Harry. Stan machte die Tür des Busses auf und erblickte den Grünäugigen

"Mr. Potter?", fragte er erstaunt.

Harry lächelte verlegen und nickte.

"Hi Stan, ich darf doch mit fahren?"

" 'Türlich, komm rein Harry.Ichdarf doch Harryzu dir sagen?"

"Ja, klar." Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters in den Bus. Ernie Prang, der Busfahrer, begrüßte Harry erfreut und nachdem der Schwarzhaarige bezahlt hatte, setzte er sich auf eines der Sessel die tagsüber im Bus standen. Während Ernie mit voller Geschwindigkeit und auf nichts achtend losfuhr, stellte Stan sich in Harrys Nähe und hielt sich fest. Dieser wurde in seinem Sessel hin und her geschleudert. Er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn er sich neben Stan hinstellen würde.

"Wohin soll's denn gehen, Harry?", fragte Stan ihn mit seinem Cockney-Akzent.

"Ähm... warte, ich hab die Adresse hier irgendwo stehen.", sagte Harry und wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche, was sich als sehr schwer erwies, da der Bus nicht gerade ruhig fuhr, sondern eher hin- und herschwankte.

"Ernie, fahr mal kurz langsamer!", schrie Stan nach vorne zum Busfahrer.

"Wird gemacht.", rief dieser zurück und fuhr tatsächlich etwas ordentlicher.

Harry kramte einen zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Stan.

"Othslagegasse 5, nicht die beste Gegend für dich, Harry.", sagte Stan und gab den Zettel zurück an Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts dazu. Stan ging zu Ernie und sagte ihm, wohin sie Harry fahren mussten, worauf wieder alles im Bus herumgewirbelt wurde und Harry fast umgefallen wäre.

"Wir sind da, Harry!", schrie Stan vom Eingang des Busses. Harry nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und ging zu Stan.

"Danke. Man sieht sich.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und stieg vor einem altem, jedoch noch sehr stabilen Haus aus.

"Mach's gut, Harry",erwiederte Stan und der Fahrende Ritter fuhr davon.

Harry schluckte. Er war da. Sein neues Zuhause. Es war ein großes, weißes Haus, verziert mit Engeln und Dämonen, umrundet von einem herrlichen Garten und überwachsen von Efeu. Harry atmete die neue Luft tief ein. Wenn es im Hausinneren auch so gut aussah, würde er hier bleiben.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ging durch den Garten und die Treppen zum Haustor. Eine Weile blieb er davor stehen und betrachtete das Tor. Es war aus altem Holz und wahrscheinlich galt es schon als antik. Harry setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und klopfte an dem Tor. Als ihm nach einiger Zeit niemand öffnete, klopfte er noch mal. Wieder öffnete ihm niemand. Zum dritten mal klopfte der junge Mann, diesmal fester und lauter.

Eine Weile geschah wieder nicht, aber dann rief eine männliche Stimme von innen: "Wer zum Merlin kommt so früh?" Harry hörte, wie jemand die Treppen runter stolperte.

"Ich schwör's, wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig ist, dann hack ich demjenigen, der da ist, den Kopf ab!", ertönte es und die Türe wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgemacht.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein, alles, aber nicht DER. 'Lieber Gott, wieso hasst du mich!', fragte Harry gedanklich. Dieser Typ, der da in Boxershorts und einer, oh Merlin, versauten Frisur vor ihm stand, bekannt als Reinblüter und Pseudo-Todesser, war sein zweiter Erzfeind und der einzige Mensch, der es bei einem Wortduell (oder bei etwas anderem) es je mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Harry schluckte, der Schock musste verdaut werden. Wenn ER zu seinem neuen Leben dazu gehörte, würde er das akzeptieren!

"Wann hackst du mir den Kopf ab, Malfoy?", fragte er ihn amüsiert.

"St. Potter, ich denke, so unwichtig bist du gar nicht. Obwohl du deine Aufgabe erledigt hast. Voldie ist ja tot", kam es verbissen zurück, Malfoy hatte den Schock wohl noch nicht verdaut.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Vorbild umgebracht habe."

"Ein Malfoy..."

Harry unterbrach ihn: "...hat keine Vorbilder. Ich weiß. Darf ich jetzt rein?"

"Du bist der neue Mitbewohner?"

"Ja."

"Gut, ich pack meine Koffer.", sagte Malfoy und hielt Harry die Tür auf.

"Malfoy, du enttäuschst mich. Seit wann gibst du so einfach auf?"

"Seit unser Vermieter dich so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen hat."

Harry Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich, sie wurde zu einem ungesunden Rotton.

"Wut oder Schamgefühl?", fragte Malfoy.

"Reine..."

"...Wut, schon klar. Kenn dich ja lang genug. Geh ins Wohnzimmer. Zweite Tür rechts, kaum zu verfehlen."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht sicher...", murmelte Harry.

"Ups, dass hatte ich ganz vergessen, große Häuser bist du ja nicht gewohnt.", sagte der Blonde grinsend.

"Wie unhöflich von dir, Dray", ertönte eine neue Stimme hinter Harry und Draco.

Ein junger Mann mit dunkelblauen Haaren und braun-goldenen Augen gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er reichte Harry die Hand und stellte sich vor: "Blaise Zabini, Mitbewohner in dieser WG."

Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Harry Potter, freut mich.", sagte er.

Blaise lachte. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube, spätestens wenn du alle Mitbewohner kennst, wirst du weniger erfreut sein."

"Wieso?", fragte Harry irritiert.

"Nun, Malfoy ist ein Slytherin, ich ebenfalls und die anderen Mitbewohner auch. Bis auf den Vermieter, der auch unter uns wohnt, und natürlich der andere neue Mitbewohner."

"Ron und ich werden die einzigen Gryffindors sein?... Nicht so schlimm."

Malfoy gab einen verächtlichen Ton von sich und Blaise lachte leise.

"Alle Welt sagt, Potter hätte seinen Verstand verloren, als er Dumbo umbrachte. Aber ich glaube, er hat jetzt gerade eben seinen Verstand verloren", sagte Blaise.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Potter liegt einfach nur sehr viel daran, von seinen Verwandten weg zu kommen. Das kennen wir schließlich alle, Blaise."

Besagter Slytherin nickte.

"Bring ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hol Fred, der soll sich um ihn kümmern", sagte Malfoy und wollte schon gehen als es zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag in diesem Haus läutete.

"Wiesel ist wohl auch da. Wir sind nicht mehr sicher vor Flöhen.", sagte Malfoy seufzend und ging die Tür öffnen. Rons Schock war wesentlich größer, als der von Harry und Draco vorhin.

"Was zu Godric...? Nein, halt! Falsches Haus, das muss es sein. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Frettchen!", sagte er und wollte schon gehen, als Harry hinter Malfoy auftauchte.

"Sorry, richtiges Haus, Ron.", sagte er und blickte den Rothaarigen hoffnungslos an.

"Aber... Fred hat gesagt... und Malfoy... Fuck, ist das da hinten Zabini? Lass uns abhauen, Alter", sagte er. Harry jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir finden so schnell sicherlich keine geeignete WG mehr und diese hat sogar ihre Vorteile."

"Ach ja, welche? Außer, dass das Haus schön ist?", fragte Ron wütend.

"Naja, wir kennen Malfoy und Zabini schon, dann müssen wir uns nicht an sie gewöhnen."

Ron schaute ihn zornig an und sagte:" Du erträgst doch selbst Malfoy nicht länger als eine Stunde und das auch nur, wenn er mindestens zehn Meter von dir entfernt steht."

"Schon, aber..."

Draco und Blaise hatten dem Ganzen interessiert zu geschaut. Blaise sagte als erster etwas zu dem Ganzen: "Weasley hat sich verändert."

"Hä?"

"Naja, er redet mehr und sieht ganz gu..."

"Das Wort gutaussehend und Wiesel in einem Satz zu verwenden ist eine Sünde."

"Dann hast du gerade eine begangen."

Ron schaute die beiden Slytherins wütend an und ging dann stampfend, seinen Koffer hinter sich her schleppend, rein in das Haus.

"So beschissen das Ganze... wenn ich Fred in die Finger bekomme...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Wieso reden hier alle von Fred?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Weil er der Vermieter ist, Potter.", sagte Draco.

"WAS?"

"Ja!", kam es von den drei anderen.

"Und wieso weiß ich das nicht?"

"Wir sind auch nicht allwissend, Potter.", sagte Draco wieder.

"Ach nee, nicht, Malfoy!", fragte Harry ihn gereizt.

Blaise seufzte laut auf.

"So geht das nicht!"

"Und was ist 'das' ?", fragte Ron ihn.

" 'Das', mein Lieber, ist, unser Umgang mit einander. Wenn wir schon Mitbewohner sein müssen, dann sollten wir uns wenigsten beim Vornamen nennen, Ron."

"Ich verbiete Potter, meinen Vornamen in den Mund zu nehmen!", sagte Draco bestimmend.

Harry grinste und sagte laut: "Dracooooooooo."

"Potter, sei still!", sagte Draco und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Draco, Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Blaise, du wirst sterben!" Draco sandte Todesblicke zu dem Blauhaarigen.

"Die haben sich schon mal lieb.", sagte Blaise erfreut und hakte sich bei Ron ein. Er hob seinen Koffer vom Boden auf und stieg mit ihm die Treppen hoch.

"Was...?", wollte Ron fragen, doch der Ältere unterbrach ihn.

"Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, Ronald."

"Wenn schon, dann Ron.", sagte der Rothaarige genervt.

"Klar, Bilius."

"Ich krieg einen Herzinfakt...", murmelte Ron, worauf Blaise nur kichern konnte.

"Macht Zabini gerade Ron an?", fragte Harry Malfoy.

"Scheint so..." Der Blonde fuhr sich durch die Haare und verfluchte sich auch gleichzeitig. Er war nicht perfekt gestylt und Potter sah ihn so.

Besagter Schwarzhaariger schaute den Älteren abschätzend an.

"Ohne Gel sehen deine Haare besser aus.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

"Potter, gib mir keine Styling-Tipps.", knurrte der blonde Malfoy.

"Ich sag ja nur..."

"Dann sei besser still. Mitkommen."

"Was?"

"Du sollst mir folgen!"

"Seit wann gehorche ich dir, Malfoy?"

"Bitte, wenn du dein Zimmer nicht sehen willst."

"Äh... warte doch. Ich folge dir schon, oh ehrenwerter Master Malfoy", sagte Harry in einem übertriebenen Ton.

"Braver Sklave.",erwiederte Draco und konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Auf so was stehst du, nicht wahr Malfoy?", fragte Harry und kam Draco gefährlich nah.

"Hab ich wohl von dir, Potter.", antwortete der Blonde.

Als Harry nichts darauf erwiderte ging er, wie Ron und Blaise vorhin, die Treppen rauf. Erst jetzt hatte Harry die Möglichkeit sich umzusehen. Sie waren in einer großen Vorhalle mit einer sehr hohen,gewölbten Decke. Der ganze Raum war rund und in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten. Der Boden und die Säulen waren aus Marmor. Durch zwei große Fenster wurde die Halle erleuchtet, da die schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren. Eine Treppe führte in die obere Etage und einige ziemlich große Türen führten in andere Zimmer. Harry hob seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig auf und folgte Malfoy.

"Das Haus hat zwei Etagen, einen Keller und einen Dachboden. Die Schlafzimmer sind im zweiten Stockwerk und jedes Schlafzimmer hat ein eigenes Bad. Es gibt sieben Schlafzimmer. Womit mit dir und Weasley nur noch eins übrig bleibt. Crabbe und Goyle teilen sich eins.", informierte Draco den neuen Mitbewohner.

"Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle?"

"Ja, genau die. Unterbrich mich nicht, Potter. In der unteren Etage sind das Wohnzimmer, Küche, Esszimmer, Bibliothek und ein Bad. Im Keller ist ein Zaubertranklabor und ein Waschraum, wer Wäsche wäscht und die sonstigen Haushaltsarbeiten erledigt, bestimmt Fred. Auf dem Dachboden liegt ziemlich viel altes Gerümpel, aber auch Sachen für Zaubertränke. Das meiste Zeug dort oben ist magisch und größtenteils gefährlich bzw. Weasley Scherze."

"Ich glaube kaum, dass ich viel Zeit auf dem Dachboden verbringen werde, Malfoy, aber danke, dass du mich warnst."

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern ging zielsicher auf eine der Türen in der oberen Etage zu.

"Fred wollte, dass du dieses Zimmer hier bekommst, Potter", sagte der Blonde und öffnete Harry die Tür.

Es war wie die Vorhalle ein rundes Zimmer, jedoch in einem Gryffindor-Rot gehalten und mit ziemlich vielen Möbeln bestückt. Das Bett war groß, mit dem in Hogwarts zu vergleichen, und mit seidener Bettwäsche überzogen. Ein Schrank und ein Bücherregal, aus verziertem, dunklen Holz, waren vorhanden. Ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem samtbezogenen Sessel standen neben dem Bücherregal. Eine kleine Tür führte ins Bad und ein großes Fenster durchtränkte das Zimmer mit hellen Sonnenstrahlen.

"Gefällt mir", sagte Harry leise.

"Es sind nicht alle Zimmer so."

"Wie 'so' ?"

"So gryffindor-, hogwartsmäßig."

"Oh."

"Ich gehe, pack mal aus. Fred will uns beim Frühstück sprechen, bevor er wegfährt", sagte Draco.

"Wieso fährt er weg?", fragte Harry."Geschäftsreise", murmelte der Blonde und verließ den ehemaligen Gryffindor.

Harry packte seine Sachen aus und verstaute sie in seinem Kleiderschrank und in dem Bücherregal. Er hatte während dem Krieg gegen Voldemort einige Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gekauft und auch einige, um ein Animagus zu werden. Sein Kleiderschrank wirkte jämmerlich leer. Er beschloss, sich bald neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Hedwig tauchte auch nach einiger Zeit in seinem Zimmerfenster auf. Sie schuhute und verlangte Eulenkekse, die Harry ihr auch großzügig gab. Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige alles ausgepackt und verstaut hatte, ging er aus seinem Zimmer und suchte erst mal seinen besten Freund.

* * *

Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, gebt mir Feedback 

Sayounara!


	2. Geilster Junge Groß Britanniens

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapitel Titel: **Geilster Junge Groß Britanniens_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universium gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash, am Anfang ist es traurig_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Blaise und Ron, Snape und Lupin_

_**BetaLeserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**S****ummary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit Volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred gleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytherins. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldemort getreten, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

**_

* * *

_**

Kapitel 2 ist da. Und mit dem hab ich auch eine Beta> Alraune abknuff thx x3

Tausend Dank für euren lieben Reviews. Obwohl ich echt Schulstress hatte, hab ich wegen eurer Reviews weiter geschrieben )

Zu dem Kappi: Nicht unbedingt das Beste was ich geschrieben habe. Aber es gibt schlimmeres ;)

Enjoy it!

**_

* * *

_**

Der rothaarige junge Zauberer sah sich in seinem neuen Zimmer neugierig um. Es war in einem cremefarbenen Gelbton und in dunkelrotem Kirschton gehalten. Das Bett war ziemlich groß, kein Himmelbett, aber groß. Die Möbel waren aus altem, dunklem Holz und die Tür zum Bad war kaum erkennbar, als gehöre sie zu der Wand. Erst als Blaise sie ihm zeigte, bemerkte der Rothaarige sie. Fred hatte ihm wohl ausnahmsweise Mal was Gutes getan.

Ron schaute höflich lächelnd zu Blaise und wartete darauf, dass dieser, ging damit er auspacken konnte. Doch der Dunkelhaarige lehnte lässig an der Tür und schien sich von Rons netten, jedoch stechenden Blick nicht irritieren zu lassen.

"Du solltest auspacken", sagte er zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor.

"Ähm...ja." Der Rothaarige sah ihn verwirrt an, machte sich dann aber an die Arbeit.

Im Laufe des Kriegs hatte er einige neue Bücher gekauft und gemeinsam mit denen von Hermine wurde sein Bücherregal schnell voll. Sein Kleiderschrank blieb dagegen erbärmlich leer. Blaise betrachtete ihn derweil kritisch.

"Bist du zum Streber geworden, oder was sollen die vielen Bücher und die wenigen Klamotten, Weasley?"

"Die Bücher sind teilweise noch von Hermine, ein paar besitzt Harry, andere Victor Krum. Die Meisten sind bei mir gelandet und die Klamotten... im Krieg ist einiges zerfetzt worden und sehr viele Klamotten hatte ich vorher auch nicht."

"Da schaut es aber bei deinem Bruder ganz anders aus", sagte Blaise nachdenklich.

"Ich bin nicht wie Fred", sagte Ron ernst.

Der Blauhaarige betrachtete ihn weiterhin kritisch, dann lächelte er auf einmal und ging auf Ron zu. Er legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern und kutschierte ihn raus aus dem Zimmer.

"Dann gehen wir nachher Frühstück einkaufen."

"Nein, sicher nicht!", sagte Ron schon wieder sehr ernst.

Blaise lachte. Er tippte Ron auf die Brust und sagte: " Kleiner Löwe, wenn du so weiter machst, machst du bald unserem Eisprinzen, Draco, Konkurrenz. So ernst zu sein ist schlecht für die Seele."

Ron schaute ihn ungläubig an, schob dann die Arme des anderen weg von sich und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm.

"Ich hab Hunger. Wo ist die Küche, Zabini?", fragte er und die Ernsthaftigkeit schien ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und brachte Ron in die Küche.

"Erzähl mir nicht, du kannst kochen, kleiner Löwe", sagte Blaise gelangweilt, als er bemerkte, dass Ron sich eine Schürze umband.

"1. NENN MICH NIE WIEDER KLEINER LÖWE, und 2. JA, ich kann Kochen", maulte der Jüngere und schaute die Schränke durch, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Pfanne.

"Dann wird Fred sicher dich fürs Essen verantwortlich machen, kleiner Löwe", sagte Blaise grinsend. Ron schien immer noch temperamentvoll zu sein.

"Na, bloß nicht..", murmelte der Rothaarige und registrierte erst später, wie Blaise ihn genannt hatte.

"NENN MICH NICHT SO, DU KRANKER..."

"Kranker, liebevoller, Blaise?", fragte der ehemalige Slytherin belustigt.

"Nein, kranker Geistesgestörter..", murmelte Ron und machte sich daran ein Spiegelei zu machen.

Harry ging von Tür zu Tür, auf der Suche nach dem mittlerweile jüngsten Weasley. Er kam an einem sehr dunklen Zimmer an, was wohl daran lag, dass die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Zwei Gestalten lagen in ihren Betten schliefen und schnarchten laut. Der Schwarzhaarige machte die Tür hinter sich leise zu und ging weiter. Ein leeres Zimmer, danach eins in ziemlich vielen dunklen Tönen gehalten. Als er den Kleiderschrank aufmachte, entdeckte er kein einziges Kleidungsstück, das auch nur annähernd das von dem gesuchten Weasley sein könnten. Hinter der nächsten Tür, verbarg sich ein Zimmer gestrichen in einem Slytheringrün. 'Hoffentlich nicht Rons Zimmer, das würde ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen...', dachte der Schwarzhaarige und betrachtete das große Himmelbett. Plötzlich hörte er jemanden im Bad fluchen. Mit leisen Schritten ging er zum Bad und öffnete langsam die Tür.

" 'Ohne Gel sehen deine Haare besser aus', was denkt sich St. Potter eigentlich! Taucht hier mit dem Wiesel auf und verseucht das ganze Haus..." Draco schimpfte vor sich hin und versuchte seine Haare hinzubekommen. Mit Gel gefielen sie ihm nicht mehr, aber ohne wollte er sich auch nicht blicken lassen. Nein, die Genugtuung wollte er Potter nicht geben.

Der Schwarzhaarige während dessen machte die Tür ganz auf und lehnte sich an sie. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er Draco, wie dieser in seinen schwarzen Hosen und einem grünen Hemd, an dem die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet waren, vor dem Spiegel stand und versuchte seine Frisur hinzubekommen. Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und als Draco ihn nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht entdeckt hatte, räusperte er sich leicht.

"WER IST DA?", schrie Malfoy und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Potter..", knurrte er wütend.

"Malfoy", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig.

"Was willst du?", fragte der Blonde.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. "Dir bei deiner Frisur helfen", sagte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Langsam schritt der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Älteren zu. Er fasste den ehemaligen Slytherin an die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht runter, damit er besser an seine Haaren herankam.

"Du hast sie schon wieder mit Gel vollgeschmiert", seufzte Harry.

"Potter, irgendwann stirbst du."

"Das, mein lieber Malfoy, glaub ich eher nicht", sagte Harry selbstgefällig. Er holte seinen Zauberstab raus und richtete ihn auf Dracos Haare.

"Wehe, sie schauen nachher nicht gut aus", knurrte Malfoy und sah Harry Zauberstab misstrauisch an.

"Vertrau mir einfach", sagte dieser und musste im nächsten Augenblick auch schon kichern.

"Was ist so witzig?", fragte der Blonde ihn gereizt.

"Naja, du und mir vertrauen, Malfoy? Wie absurd ist das?"

"Potter, mach endlich!", sagte der Blonde und massierte sich genervt die Schläfe.

"Okay, halt still", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort war all das Gel aus Dracos Haaren verschwunden.

"So und jetzt kämm sie durch. Ein leichter Seitenscheitel würde dir stehen, Malfoy", sagte Harry und betrachtete 'sein Werk'.

Der Blonde murrte vor sich hin, tat aber was Harry gesagt hatte, und, oh Wunder über Wunder, er sah traumhaft aus. Als hätte man etwas anderes erwartet...

"Ich schau wie immer genial aus", sagte der Blonde selbstgefällig und grinste wie ein Irrer.

"Und ich bin wahrlich ein guter Friseur", sagte der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm und betrachtete zufrieden Dracos Haare. Wie die Beiden nebeneinander standen und übers ganze Gesicht grinsten, sahen sie aus, als hätten sie gerade den besten Orgasmus ihres Leben hinter sich.

Draco fand sich schließlich als Erster wieder und legte seine 'Ich bin der Beste und du bist nichts, Potter'-Miene auf. Harry verstand diesen Blick schnell und ging raus aus dem Bad und Dracos Zimmer.

"Flüchten wir?", fragte Draco, der gerade seine Zimmertür schloss, man wollte schließlich keine uneingeladenen Gäste.

"Vor wem denn, Malfoy?", fragte Harry zurück.

"Vor dem bestaussehendesten Typen weit und breit, Potter", sagte Draco und grinste.

"Wieso sollte ich vor mir selbst fliehen, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht verschwand. Es kam aber auch schnell wieder.

"Seit wann so selbstsicher?", fragte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich das früher nicht war?", fragte Harry, doch bevor Draco antworten konnte, hörten sie, wie jemand "Nenn mich nicht so, du..." schrie.

Harry sah fragend zu Draco. Dieser wiederum ging in die untere Etage, Harry folgte ihm. ("Folgst du schon wieder deinem Meister, Potter?") In der Küche, jedoch hatte sich mittlerweile wieder alles beruhigt.

Blaise bemerkte die Beiden anderen als Erster. Er grinste sie an und sagte: " Morgen. Setzt euch, die Küchenfee zaubert uns was."

"Ich kill dich, Zabini...", hörte man von Ron. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt das Mehl für die Pfannkuchen, die er machen wollte, zu suchen.

"Ron, kochst du schon wieder?", fragte Harry und setzte sich, wie Blaise es ihm angeboten, nieder.

"Dann haben wir ja schon mal einen Küchenjungen.", sagte Draco und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Ron drehte sich genervt zu den Dreien um und schaut sie eine Weile an. Dann holte er tief Luft und...

"SEID STILL, SONST BEKOMMT KEINER VON EUCH WAS!" , schrie er laut und deutlich.

"Aber, Ron...", wimmerte Harry.

"AUCH DU NICHT UND MIR IST ES EGAL, OB DU VOLDIE UMGEBRACHT HAST ODER NICHT!", schrie Ron ihn an.

"Heiß, mein kleiner Löwe", sagte Blaise und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über den Lippen. Ron platzte endgültig der Kragen. Er deutete mit dem Löffel, den er in der rechten Hand hielt, auf Blaise und sagte laut: " Zabini, ich vergifte dich, ich schwör's dir beim Grab meiner Schwester..." Sofort spürte Ron den bitteren Nachgeschmack dieser Drohung. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Danach drehte der ehemalige Gryffindor sich einfach um und machte weiter das Frühstück.

"Deck den Tisch, Harry", sagte er leise während er die Mischung für die Pfannkuchen umrührte.

Harry schaute auf den Boden. Ron hatte selbst seinen eigenen wunden Punkt getroffen. Der Schwarzhaarige stand langsam auf und durchsuchte dann die Schränke und den Kühlschrank nach Tellern, Messern, Marmelade, Honig, Nutella, Gläsern und allem anderen, was ihm brauchbar schien. Nachdem er alles gerichtet hatte, schienen die ersten Pfannkuchen auch schon fertig. Ron servierte stumm die Eier und die Toasts.

"Pfannkuchen kommen gleich..", murmelte er leise.

Harry sah ihn mitleidig an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die beiden Slytherins sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Scham ansahen. Blaise beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: " Was war jetzt so schlimm?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute zu Ron, dieser war aber mit den Pfannkuchen beschäftigt, dann flüsterte er zu Zabini zurück: " Rons Schwester ist beim Krieg gestorben und wenn er an Ginny denkt, denkt er an Hermine und dann an George..." Auch in Harry zog der Schmerz erneut an ihm.

Draco der das Ganze betrachtet hatte, mischte sich nun bei Harrys und Blaises Unterhaltung ein. " Ihr habt wohl viele verloren?", fragte er.

"So ziemlich", hörten sie eine vierte Stimme, von deren Urheber die Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch gestellt wurden. Ron sah sie aufmunternd an.

"Keine solchen Gespräche beim Frühstück!", sagte er tadelnd und setzte sich zu den anderen.

"Beep, beep, beep, wir haben uns alle lieb", ließ Zabini hören. Draco ignorierte es gekonnt. Harry sah ihn leicht ungläubig an. Ron dagegen starrte ihn mit offenen Mund erschrocken an. Blaise legte einen Finger unter Rons Kinn und machte seinen Mund zu.

"Nicht, dass Fliegen rein fliegen", kicherte er.

"Nicht, dass ich dir gleich den Arm breche", knurrte Ron.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Obwohl Draco es sich nicht ließ, Rons Kochkünste zu kritisieren, schmeckten die Eier und Pfannkuchen, die Ron gemacht hatte, allen. Als sie sich satt gegessen hatten, befahl Ron Blaise, den Tisch abzuräumen, was dieser mit einem "Jawohl, Meister Weasley, Sir!" auch tat.

"Wo ist eigentlich Fred?", fragte Harry.

"Der schläft meistens den Tag durch", antwortete Draco ihm während er in einer Zeitung las.

"Liest du wirklich?", kam wieder eine Frage von Harry.

"Nein, Potter, ich versuche in den Buchstaben eine geheime Botschaft zu finden."

"Wieso bist du so sarkastisch?"

"Das, Potter..", sagte Darco und schaute von der Zeitung auf zu Harry, "...geht dich nichts an!"

"Liegt dir wohl im Blut, oder, Malfoy?"

"War das, Malfoy, ein Hinweis darauf, dass jeder Malfoy so ist?", mischte Ron sich in ihr Gespräch ein.

"Gescheites Wiesel, und jetzt geh in deinen Bau zurück!"

"Wieso bist du immer so gemein zu Ron?", kam es schon wieder von Harry

Draco sah ihn genervt an und fragte ihn mit lauter Stimme: " Was sollen die Scheißfragen, Potter?"

"Wieso musst du dich so ausdrücken?"

"Wie soll ich mich sonst ausdrücken?"

"Bist du wütend, Dra- Malfoy?"

"Du hast einen Fehler begangen, Potter", sagte der Blonde und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

"Und welchen?"

"Du hast Draco gesagt."

"Ich hab Dra- und dann Malfoy gesagt."

"Du wolltest Draco sagen."

"Lügner."

"Kleinkind."

"Bastard!"

"Snape!"

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahaha..."

Blaise hatte dem ganzen interessiert gelauscht. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er setzte sich wieder zu den anderen.

"So sehr ich eure Unterhaltung schätze, denke ich, es wird Zeit, dass wir die Aufgaben verteilen", sagte er und strahlte in die Gegend.

"1. Sollte nicht Fred das entscheiden, und 2. kann sowieso Weasley alles machen, er ist es ja gewöhnt", sagte Draco.

Ron wollte schon über Draco herfallen, um ihn zu verprügeln, aber Harry, der Retter der Zaubererwelt und in dem Moment auch der Retter Draco Malfoys, hielt ihn noch rechzeitig auf.

"Frettchen... Muttersöhnchen... geldgieriger Esel..", hörte man es von Ron kommen.

Blaise legte einen Arm um Ron und zog ihn zu sich. "Du brauchst dich nur ums Essen zu kümmern, Darling", sagte er tröstend.

Ron schien den Tränen nah. "Harry, bitte lass uns hier ausziehen. Ich ertrag die nicht. Einer ist wie... wie Malfoy halt und der andere ist ein hyperaktives Monster, das sich an einem oder besser an mir(!) festsaugt", sagte er und versuchte, Blaise von sich zu schieben. Was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies.

"Mir gefällt's hier..", sagte der ehemalige Gryffindor und grinste zu Malfoy.

"Wirklich?", fragte dieser und grinste zweideutig zu Harry zurück.

Ron legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und haute drei mal mit seinen Fäusten auf den Tisch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!", sagte er vor sich hin. Blaise legte dem Jüngeren besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter und streichelt ihn leicht.

"Was hat er denn, Schäden vom Krieg?", fragte Blaise besorgt.

Harry grinste vor sich hin und nickte leicht. Draco, der wieder in seiner 'interessanten' Zeitung vertieft war, beachtete Ron nicht weiter.

Der dunkelhaarige ehemalige Slytherin ertrug es langsam nicht mehr, seinen kleinen Löwen so fertig zu sehen. Kurzerhand beschloss er, ihm zu helfen. Mit gekonntem Griff packte Blaise Ron an den Kniekehlen und an den Schultern. Er hob ihn von seinem Platz auf und stand des weiteren auch selbst auf. Schweigend und ohne auf die anderen achtend, besonders nicht auf Ron, der wie ein Löwe brüllte und versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen, ging er mit dem kleinen Löwen auf seinen Armen raus aus dem Zimmer.

"Was die wohl machen?", ließ Draco unschuldig von seinen Mund kommen.

Malfoy grinste dreckig zu Harry rüber.

"AHHHH! MALFOY, dieses Bild bekomme ich nie wieder weg!"

"Na komm, die beiden schauen nicht schlecht aus, schlimmer sind Lupin und Snape."

"Sind...?"

"Jep, schrecklich, in dem Jahr, in dem Lupin in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, hab ich mal was mitbekommen. Erst habe ich gedacht Snape würde Lupin foltern. War dann doch etwas anders..."

"Du hast Remus und Snapevögeln sehen?"

"Hörst du mir nicht zu Potter!"

"Oh Mein Gott!"

"Gott?"

"Muggelsprichwort."

"So ein alter Heini, der im Himmel wohnt und Menschen wie Ameisen zerquetschen soll?"

"Muggelkunde?"

"So in etwa..."

Harry sah Malfoy eine Weile überrascht an, dann lachte er lauthals.

"Du liest Muggelbücher Malfoy..."

"Nein, tu ich nicht!"

"Kennst du den "kleinen Prinzen"?"

"Ist ne liebe Geschichte..."

"HAHAHAHAhahahaha... Malfoy liest Muggelkindergeschichten!"

Der blonde Zauberer sah wütend zu dem Jüngeren rüber. Seine Gedanken kreisten, zweimal hatte Potter bei ihren Streiten gewonnen, das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren! Plötzlich hatte er den rettenden Einfall. Er faltete seine Zeitung ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann sah er in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen und setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

"Und was liest du so Potter?", fragte er und beugte sich näher zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Na, dies und das...", antwortete Harry irritiert.

"Hm? So, so... Und was liest du noch so, Harry, Darling?", fragte der Blonde wieder und rutschte näher zu dem anderen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

"Was soll das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry erschrocken. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy ihn beim Vonamen genannt hatte, er wurde auf einmal auch noch Darling genannt und wieso waren Malfoys Augen so verdammt verführerisch?

"Was soll was?", fragte Malfoy unschuldig zurück. "Weißt du, Potter, es gibt da Heftchen bei den Muggles, die nennen sich Por... na, weißt du, was ich meine?"

"Pornos...?", keuchte Harry zurück.

"Genau die. Liest du die auch Harry, Darling? Verrate es Draco, Süßer."

"Ähm..."

Malfoy sah ihm noch kurz verführerisch in die Augen, dann entfernte er sich von Harry und stand auf.

"Ja, nicht wahr, Potter!", fragte er und sah Harry von oben herab eindringlich an.

"Fuck..."

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Sag mir nur wann und wo!"

Nun war es Harry, der ein Grinsen auflegte. Er stand auf und legte einen Arm um Dracos Taille. Seine Lippen beugten sich zu Dracos Ohr runter.

"Jetzt und hier, Draco!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Gerne, aber erst wenn du zum geilsten Typen Großbritanniens gewählt wurdest", sagte Draco.

"Du bist gemein, wendest diese Taktik erst bei mir an, aber ich darf dann nachher nicht..."

"Tja, Pech Potter."

"Lass mich los, Zabini", knurrte Ron und versuchte sich aus Blaises starkem Griff zu befreien. Der Ältere jedoch dachte nicht mal daran. Er ging mit ihm zielstrebig in sein Zimmer und legte ihn in sein Bett.

"So und jetzt schläfst du und erholst dich von dem Ganzen!"

"Lass mich wenigstens in mein eigenes Zimmer!", quengelte Ron sauer.

"Nee..", sagte Blaise bestimmend und deckte Ron mit der Decke zu. Er sah den Jüngeren kurz nachdenklich an. Komisch, dass er den hitzköpfigen Rothaarigen früher nie bemerkt hatte... Ron wendete den Blick von dem Dunkelhaarigen ab und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Als der andere das bemerkte, lächelte er zufrieden und gab dem Rothaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf gut, mein Löwe."

"Verpiss dich, Zabini..."

Am Abend dieses Tages fanden die vier jungen Männer zwei wichtige Sachen heraus. Erstens waren Goyle und Crabbe weg. Keine Nachricht und auch keinen Hinweis, wo sie waren, hatten sie zurückgelassen. Ganz anders als ein gewisser Fred Weasley, der, zweitens, auch weg war, jedoch einen Brief hinterlassen hatte.

_Gut aussehender und manchmal geliebter Draco, geschätzte und (fast) allseits geliebte Harry und Blaise, kleiner, geliebter Bruder Ron._

_Ich bin für 2 Wochen in Hogsmeade. Charlie, Bill und ich wollen uns wegen einem neuen Geschäftsplan treffen. Deshalb kann ich während dieser Tage leider nicht bei euch sein. Weil ich aber nicht will, dass das Haus, wenn ich zurück bin, wie ein Schweinestall aussieht, hab ich euch allen gewissen Aufgaben zugeteilt, die ihr zu erfüllen habt._

_Draco Malfoy, du wirst dich zusammenreißen und mit Harry gemeinsam den Garten pflegen! Außerdem wirst du, wiederum mit Harry gemeinsam, die Einkäufe erledigen. Wenn ich zurück bin will ich deinetwegen keine Beschwerden hören!_

_Ron, Bruderherz, du kümmerst dich ums kochen und um die Wäsche! Blaise muss dir bei allem helfen und sich besonders um das schmutzige Geschirr kümmern._

_Damit sollte klar sein, welche Aufgaben Harry und Blaise haben. Ich will, dass ihr Beiden den anderen zweien wirklich helft. Ach ja, Wohnzimmer und alle anderen Zimmern, räumt ihr gemeinsam auf und die werden auch gemeinsam sauber gemacht!_

_Falls ich im nach hinein Beschwerden höre, gibt's Dresche. Seid nett zu einander und vergesst die alten Gryffindor/Slytherin-Streitigkeiten!_

_Euer allseits geliebter Vermieter, _

_Fred Weasley._

_P. S. Crabbe und Goyle sind für ein paar Wochen weg, wollen in die Flitterwochen oder so..._

_P. P. S. Herzlichen Glückwünsch, Harry! Pech dür dich Dray, Schatz._

Die vier Mitbewohner sahen sich geschockt an

"Meine einzige Hoffnung ist weg..", murmelte Ron.

"Wieso 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry'?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

"Würde mich auch interessieren", sagte der erwähnte.

Draco der den Brief von Fred in der Hand hielt, drehte die Pergamentrolle um. Was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Ein Zeitungsausschnitt war dort angeklebt und was für einer!

**'Harry Potter - Geilster Junge Groß Britanniens'**

**Harry J. Potter wurde heute von dem Harry Potter Fanclub, dem Draco Malfoy Fanclub und ebenso diversen anderen Fanclubs (Blaise Zabini Fanclub, Victor Krum Fanclub, Ron Weasley Fanclub...) zum geilsten Jungen Großbritanniens gewählt. Die Mädchen und Jungen versammelten sich zahlreich vor dem Muggelhaus in dem der Gewinner aufgewachsen ist, jedoch war dieser zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht da. Wie Rita Kimmkorn berichtet, ist er umgezogen. Details konnte sie uns leider nicht verraten.**

**Direkt auf den 2. Platz liegt Draco Malfoy und nicht weit hinter ihm auf den 4. Platz sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini. Ron B. Weasley ist auch unter den Top 10 zu finden...**

* * *

Hehe, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würd mich über wieder so viele Reviews freuen :) 

Sayounara!


	3. Alte Liebe, neue Liebe

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapitel Titel:** Alte Liebe, neue Liebe_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke Missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash, im nach hinein lemon oder eher lime_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Ron und Blaise_

_**BetaLeserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit Volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred gleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen, aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytheirns. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldermort getreten, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

* * *

So viele liebe Kommis...seufz und so viele wollen Lemon und ich bin überhaupt nicht begabt für so was Aber na ja spätestens im 4. Kapitel werde ich versuchen euren Wünschen mehr nach zu kommen! Vorher habe ich eine kleine (aber feine XD) Umfrage:

Wollt ihr Lucius und Sirius back? (Als Paar, is klar xD')

Oder eher (einen guten) Voldi und Sirius?

_(Übrigens wer ist, außer mir, dafür, dass Lockhart in diesem Fic auftauchen soll? muhahahaha)_

Noch ganz wichtig: Eigentlich finde ich Dramas ganz mega toll, aber diese Story wird ein **Happyend **haben. Hoffe sind damit alle einverstanden und auch zufrieden!

Fangen wir endlich an.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Harry räusperte sich leicht verlegen und versuchte die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Sein bester Freund Ron war der Erste, der wieder zu sich fand. Laut lachte der Rothaarige auf und sah den Grünäugigen erfreut an.

„Glückwunsch, Mann!", sagte er und klopfte dem anderen auf die Schulter. Auch Blaise sammelte sich wieder. Er legte seinem besten Freund Draco tröstend den Arm um die Schultern und sagte: " Nimm es nicht so schwer, Dray. Potter hat halt das Helden-Image."

Der Blonde schien daran wenig interessiert zu sein und nickt bloß. Er schaute Harry mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Eifersucht… und Neugier an. Neugier, nun auf was, ist die Frage. Neugierig auf Potter? Oder eher auf dessen Körper…?

Wie als würde er von einer Trance erwachen schüttelte der Grauäugige sein Haupt und ging die Treppe in die obere Etage. Elegant, bedacht einen würdevollenEindruck zu hinterlassen, stieg er die letzte Stufe hinauf und schritt in sein Zimmer zu. Draco schaute sich kurz um und seufzte genervt auf. Er ging zu einem großen Käfig, das in der Nähe des Fensters stand, und streichelte den schwarzen Adler, der darin saß. Seufzend ging er seinen Gedanken nach.

„_Fuck…"_

„_Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Sag mir nur wann und wo!"_

„_Jetzt und hier, Draco!"_

„_Gerne, aber erst wenn du zum geilsten Typen Großbritanniens gewählt wurdest."_

„Was meinst du, Pegasus? Hab ich jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis Potter flachzulegen?"

Der Adler genoss die Streicheleinheiten, antwortete seinem Herren aber nicht. Es schien fast so, als ob er überlegen würde. Nach einer Weile kreischte er und hielt Draco sein rechtes Bein hin.

„Wem soll ich denn schreiben, Kleiner?"

Ein ärgerlicher Laut entwich dem Schnabel des Vogels und er flatterte wild mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln.

„Ja, ja, schon kapiert…" Seufzend trat der blonde Zauberer an seinen Schreibtisch und suchte nach Tinte und einer Pergamentrolle. Als er fündig würde, fing er auch schon an zu schrieben.

_Lieber Severus,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, ihr genießt eure Ferien und Lupin konnte dich überreden die Sonne in Florida zu genießen._

_Wie du weißt, lebe ich mit Blaise in einer WG. Wir haben gestern zwei neue Mitbewohner bekommen. Bei dem einem habe ich die Erlaubnis ihn flachzulegen. Soll ich das ausnützen?_

_Liebe Grüße, dein Patensohn,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Der ehemalige Slytherin las sich den Brief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. So was konnte er seinem Paten nicht schicken. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er Potter erwähnte und schon hätte Severus wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt. Er nahm eine neue Pergamentrolle und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Severus, _

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, ihr genießt eure Ferien und Lupin konnte dich überreden die Sonne in Florida zu genießen._

_Wie du weißt, haben wir seit gestern zwei neue Mitbewohner in unserer WG. Es sind leider zwei Gryffindors und ich muss sie unbedingt loswerden. Also, falls du irgendeinen nützlichen Zaubertrank kennst, der mir helfen könnte, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar!_

_Liebe Grüße, dein Patensohn,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Das klang schon viel besser in Dracos Ohren. Er band die Rolle an den Fuß seines Adlers und ließ den Vogel aus dem Käfig. Leicht vorwurfsvoll sah ihn das Tier an, als wüsste es, was er geschrieben hatte, oder besser nicht geschrieben hatte.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Severus würde es doch sowieso nicht verstehen!", sagte der Blonde abwehrend. Der stolze Vogel flog beleidigt weg.

Laut seufzte Harry auf und war froh, dass Draco nichts weiter gesagt hatte. Er verließ stumm die anderen beiden und ging auf sein Zimmer. Sein Bett schien in diesem Moment sehr anziehend. Einfach einschlafen. Vergessen. Malfoy und seinen Körper, die Gier danach… Geschockt schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf. Die Gier nach Malfoys Körper? Er brauchte eindeutig Schlaf.

Sieben qualvolle Minuten später, voller Gedanken von Malfoy und seinem perfekten athletischen Körper, ließ ein Klopfen Harry aufblicken. Er schaute erst zur Tür, entschied sich dann aber dafür, dass das Klopfen nicht von ihr kam und schaute weiter zum Fenster. Hedwig flatterte mit ihren Flügeln und bat um Einlass. Schnell rappelte sich der Grünäugige auf und schaute, dass er seine Eule hineinließ. Der weiße Vogel kam gurrend rein und ließ sich auf Harrys Arm nieder. Hedwig hielt ihm mit ihrem linken Bein einen Brief hin. Schnell befreite der Schwarzhaarige den Brief von seiner weißen Eule. Während Harry den Brief öffnete, flog Hedwig zu ihrem Käfig und nahm einige Schlucke Wasser.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Meine Ferien in Florida verlaufen super und ich habe es sogar geschafft, meinen Freund zu überreden, auch etwas raus zu gehen und die Sonne zu genießen._

_Ich hoffe, der Einzug in dein neues Zuhause ist gut verlaufen und du verstehst dich mit deinen neuen Mitbewohnern. Übrigens ist mir später eingefallen, dass das Haus, in dem ihr lebt, mal der Familie Black und Malfoy gehört hat. Nur als Vorwarnung, falls du dort irgendwelche Malfoys oder so triffst…_

_Ich komme dich noch vor dem Ende der Sommerferien mit meinem Freund besuchen. Ich finde die Zeit ist reif, dass du ihn kennen lernst._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Remus._

Harry stutzte leicht. Er wusste schon länger, dass Remus schwul war und einen Freund hatte. Auch wusste er, dass dieser Freund nicht sehr kontaktfreudig und pessimistisch war. Wieso fand Remus auf einmal, dass es Zeit wurde ihn kennen zu lernen? Harry entschloss sich dafür, sich einfach mal überraschen zu lassen und Remus zu antworten. Vielleicht konnte der Ältere ihm sogar einen Rat geben…

_Lieber Remus,_

_Ich freu mich darauf, deinen Freund kennen zulernen und auch dich endlich wieder zu sehen._

_Der Einzug ist ganz gut verlaufen. Ron und ich haben uns mittlerweile an die Mitbewohner gewohnt. Obwohl Ron noch ‚ein bisschen gehemmt' ist, aber du weißt ja wie er ist._

_Einen Malfoy habe ich tatsächlich in diesem Haus getroffen, um genau zu sein, Draco Malfoy. Remus, er hat eine gewisses ‚Recht' auf mich. Hast du einen Zauber für mich, mit dem ich eine gewisse Erinnerung von ihm löschen kann, ohne dass er sein Gedächtnis verliert?_

_Liebe Grüße zurück,_

_Harry._

Skeptisch sah Ron zu Blaise.

„Wehe, du haust jetzt auch ab!", sagte er drohend. Der andere grinste und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Mach ich schon nicht", meinte der Dunkelhaarige beruhigend.

Der Blauäugige sah den anderen abschätzend, nickte dann aber, zufrieden mit sich und der Zaubererwelt. Leicht legte er denn Kopf schief und eine Weile betrachtete er Zabini nachdenklich. Fast als würde die Glühbirne in ihm endlich leuchten, hellten sich auch Rons blaue Augen auf.

„Lass uns Schach spielen!", sagte er begeistert. Blaise fiel die Kinnlade runter. Da hatte er interessiert die Mimiken des anderen beobachtet und wenigsten etwas Interessanteres (B/N: Was denn? xD) erwartet und dann kam der andere mit SCHACH?

Ron bemerkte sehr wohl den enttäuschten Blick des anderen. Hatte der Ältere doch etwas Witzigeres erwartet? Wieder fingen die Gehirnzellen des Rothaarigen an zu arbeiten und schon bald hatte er eine gute Idee.

„Vergiss Schach…", sagte er und konnte ein zufriedenes Seufzen von Blaise wahrnehmen.

„Wir, mein Lieber, backen jetzt Plätzchen!"

„Wieso bringen wir nicht gleich Schweinen das Fliegen bei?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige genervt.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend dachte Ron angestrengt nach.

„Ja, wenn du das machen willst, Blaise", sagte er schlussendlich.

Blaise lachte laut auf und schüttelte nebenbei den Kopf. Er legte einen Arm um Rons Taille und kutschierte ihn die Treppen rauf.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee", sagte er lächelnd, worauf der Rothaarige ihn fragend ansah.

„Wir zwei Hübschen werden Drays und Harrys Glück etwas nachhelfen!"

„Hä? Welches Glück?"

„Hm… mal ehrlich, Ron, Draco und Harry passen doch gut zusammen, oder?"

„Schon, aber… Harry will doch gar nichts von ihm."

Wieder lachte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaubt er."

„Das musst du mir genauer erklären, Blaise."

„Okay… willst du etwas von mir?"

Rons Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen ungesunden Rotton an.

„Ww… Was? Nei… nein, natürlich nicht…", stotterte er.

„Siehst du? Das sagst du jetzt noch, aber in…" Blaise Hand glitt unter Rons schwarzes Hemd. Sanft streichelte er die zarte Haut darunter.

„…ein paar Tagen, ändert sich das sicher." Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen.

Ron wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Denn… verdammt, es gefiel ihm! Diese starke Hand auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Die tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch rumflattern zu spüren. Dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit und der Liebe, hatte er so lange nicht mehr gespürt. So lange, seit Hermines…

Heiße Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Sofort zog Blaise seine Hand aus Rons Hemd und sah ihn geschockt an. Was hatte er da angestellt? Sein kleiner Löwe weinte.

„Psssht…", sagte er und versuchte den Blauäugigen zu beruhigen und zog ihn an sich. Sanft strich er dem Kleineren über den Kopf.

Ron versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn zu viele kamen nach. Tausende Gefühle mischten sich auf einmal in ihm. Er fand, dass er Hermine gegenüber nicht fair war, indem er sich in Blaise verknallte. Er war Blaise gegenüber nicht fair, da dieser doch versuchte ihm näher zukommen und er immer nur an Hermine dachte. Und er war nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst. Diese drei Gedanken stritten gegeneinander in Rons Kopf. Auf einmal wurde es ihm zu viel.

Er rannte. Rannte weg von Blaise, die Treppen runter, raus aus dem Haus und in die nächstbeste Gasse die er fand.

Blaise sah dem Rothaarigen überrascht nach, lief ihm jedoch nicht nach. Wenn er bis morgen früh nicht mehr auftauchte, dann würde er ihn suchen, aber jetzt hatte Ron, nach seiner Meinung, das Recht, vor seinen ‚Problemen' weg zu laufen.

Harry und Draco hatten im Flur die Stimmen von den anderen beiden gehört und von ihren Türen aus ihnen heimlich zugeschaut. Als Blaise traurig aufseufzte, verließ Draco sein Zimmer und ging zu seinem besten Freund, um ihm ‚Beistand' zu leisten.

„Mann, Alter, wie hast du das hinbekommen?", fragte der Blonde, so sensibel wie Snape eh und je. Blaise sah seinen ‚besten Freund' wütend an und schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Leise ging er auf sein Zimmer und hoffte, dass Harry in Draco wenigstens etwas Feingefühl wecken konnte. Und, dass sein kleiner Löwe wieder kam, sein geliebter kleiner Löwe…

„So viel Scheiß kannst auch nur du verzapfen, Malfoy", sagte Harry und blickte Malfoy aus seinem Zimmer kopfschüttelnd an.

„Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Blaise ein Idiot ist und das Wiesel bei jeder Gelegenheit heulen muss!", versuchte der Blonde sich zu verteidigen.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Er machte seine Tür hinter sich zu und ging auf Blaises Zimmertür zu.

„Hast du gar nicht bemerkt, dass du genau das Falsche gesagt hast?", fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf zum anderen um.

„Wieso? Ich hab doch fast nichts gesagt, bis auf einem Satz."

„Genau das meine ich."

„Hä?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht so recht was er Malfoy antworten sollte. Irgendwas wollte er ihm noch sagen. Irgendwas, was ihm half, ein guter Freund für Blaise zu sein und auch vielleicht gut für Harry war. Und wenn er schon dabei war, konnte es doch auch gleich gut für Ron sein. Ein Grinsen huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Das war mal ausnahmsweise eine gute Idee.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine rechte Hand auf das kühle Metall des Türknaufs von Blaises Zimmer.

„Hör zu Malfoy…", fing er an, "…ich helfe deinem besten Freund und du…?"

„Was und ich?"

„Na ja, Blaise geht es dann halbwegs gut. Aber der arme Ron…"

Ohne den Grauäugigen weiter zu beachten, öffnete Harry die Tür zu Blaises Zimmer komplett und trat ein.

Im Flur stand ein allein gelassener Blonder, ehemaliger Slytherin. Betrübt sah er auf den Boden und versuchte aus den Worten des Schwarzhaarigen schlau zu werden. ‚Aber der arme Ron…' Ja, was war denn, mit Wiesel?

Es dauerte eine ziemlich lange Weile bis Draco Lucius Malfoy endlich annähernd darauf kam.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich ihm Geld geben… Ober Klamotten, nein Wiesel hat doch eh keinen Geschmack… Vielleicht Landbesitz? Oder Aktien... ich hab doch selbst keine… Hm… wie könnte ich Wiesel sonst helfen? Eine Nacht zu zweit... Lassen wir das. Mein makelloser Körper muss nicht unbedingt verschmutzt werden. Obwohl Wiesel ja was hat… Potter ist mir aber da schon lieber… Ihhh Wiesel und Potter… Whuu Potter und ich… klingt schon besser…'

Die Gedanken des Blonden waren vielseitig und auch sehr ideenreich, trotzdem wusste er noch immer nicht, wie er Ron helfen konnte.

‚Ich muss das blöde Wiesel erst mal finden…', dachte er. Plötzlich schien es ihm, als hätte er den rettenden Einfall. ‚Finden, ich soll ihn suchen und finden. Hach, ja, ich bin doch der Beste.'

Glücklich über die Erkenntnis stieg Draco die Treppen runter. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und ging raus aus dem Haus.

„Upps, jetzt hab ich gar nicht angeklopft…", sprach Harry seinen Gedanken laut aus.

Blaise der auf seinem Bett lag und über Ron nach dachte, sah Harry fragend an.

„Was gibt's?"

Verlegen sah der Angesprochene zu Blaise und versuchte die richtigen Wörter zu finden.

„Ähm… nun, war ja ganz schön blöd, das mit Ron, mein ich…", erklärte er.

Leise kicherte Blaise. „Du wirst langsam wie Draco", sagte er grinsend. Smaragdgrüne Todespfeile schießende Augen sahen ihn wütend an. Blaise ignorierte das und setzte sich auf seinem Bett auf. Mit einer Handbewegung lud er Harry ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen, was dieser auch tat.

„Also was wolltest du sagen, Harry?", fragte Blaise und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, ja, also, hm…"

Blaise räusperte sich leise.

„Was ich sagen wollte war…"

„Ja?"

„Nun…"

Genervt kniff Blaise die Augen zusammen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dich was fragen und du tust dir dann leichter?", fragte er, worauf Harry glücklich nickte.

„Was habe ich falsches gesagt, dass Ron angefangen hat zu weinen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau… vielleicht erinnerst du ihn an Hermine."

„Du vergleichst mich mit Granger? Nichts gegen sie, aber ich bin doch wirklich nicht wie sie."

„Ja, ja, schon, aber… Du weist sicher, dass Mine und Ron einige Zeit zusammen waren. Daher war der Schmerz, als sie starb, für Ron umso größer. Und ich glaube, dass er ihn immer noch nicht überwunden hat… Oder nein, ihn nicht überwinden will."

„Wieso?"

„Ich glaube, er denkt, er sei Hermine etwas schuldig… Ja, ja, jetzt versteh ich was mit Ron los ist."

„Toll, ich würde gerne deine Gedanken teilen", sagte Blaise genervt. Er verstand es nicht. Wieso sollte Ron Granger etwas schuldig sein und was hatte er mit dem ganzen zu tun?

„Also, okay. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ist doch ganz einfach…"

„Potter, komm zum Punkt."

„Ähm… ja. Also, du erinnerst Ron deshalb an Hermine, weil er sie geliebt hat, oder in sie verliebt war. Und ich glaube, dass trifft auch auf dich zu. Ja, wieso hat er sonst im Krieg so oft über euch Slytherins geredet. Dass ich nicht früher drauf gekommen bin! Zumindest glaub ich fand Ron dich auch schon früher anziehend und jetzt hat sich das nur bestätigt. Weshalb er nun denkt er sei Mine was schuldig… versteh ich selbst nicht so genau."

Blaise sah nachdenklich auf das Bettlaken. Langsam verstand er alles und auch weshalb Ron Hermine gegenüber sich schuldig fühlte. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich auch so gefühlt, nur gut, dass Pansy noch lebte und er nie was mit ihr hatte.

Zufrieden lächelte er den ehemaligen Gryffindor an. Eine Weile würde er Ron noch seine Freiheit lassen, aber spätestens in zwei Stunden würde er sich auf die Suche machen. Und derweil können sie ja etwas machen, was Ron das Leben erleichterte…

„Harry, kannst du kochen?"

„Nein."

„Gut, komm mit. Wir kümmern uns ums Abendessen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und zog Harry mit sich raus aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte der Retter der Zaubererwelt.

„Der kommt schon noch."

„Und Malfoy?"

„Der hilft uns."

Eine Weile später, als sie das ganze Haus nach Draco abgesucht hatten, kam Harry endlich darauf, dass dieser wohl Ron suchte.

„Wieso sollte er ihn suchen?", fragte Blaise irritiert.

„Ich glaube, das ist meine Schuld. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon."  
„Allein, dass du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, bereitet mir große Sorgen, Potter."  
Harry lächelte verlegen. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Insgeheim machte er sich selbst große Sorgen um Ron und Draco. Nach einer Weile auf den Boden starren, beschloss er Blaises Idee zu bevorzugen und das Abendessen zu kochen.  
„Komm, machen wir das Abendessen.", sagte er und versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen.  
„Ach, auf einmal haben wir Lust?"

„Verkackter Mist, bei Salazar, Wiesel hättest du nicht einfach in die nächste Gasse laufen können und dich dort hinter einer Mülltonne verstecken!"  
Frustriert schlenderte der junge Malfoy durch die Gassen auf der suche nach Ronald Bilius Weasley. Er suchte schon fast seit einer halben Stunde und langsam, aber sicher ging es ihm auf die Nerven. Immer wieder hielt er sich vor Augen, für wen er das überhaupt machte. ‚Für Blaise, für Blaise, für Plai… ähm… Blaise, für Potter, für Potter, für Potter… AHHHH! FÜR BLAISE! Scheiß auf Potte! Genau, für Blaise und Scheiß auf Potter!' So gingen die Gedanken des ehemaligen Slytherin weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später galt Ron immer noch als vermisst. ‚Wiesel, du Idiot! Man sollte dich zusammen binden und Blaise ausliefern! Am besten noch nackt! Und mit einer schönen roten Schleife verziert!' Mittlerweile hatten ganz andere Gedanken Dracos Kopf heimgesucht. Es gab (und gibt es immer noch) sogar einen Namen für sie. ‚101 Wege ein Wiesel (Weasley) zu foltern, töten oder zu züchten' Ja, das klang doch ganz toll. Draco würde Autor werden. Wiesels würden beseitigt werden und Potter würde ihm zu Füßen liegen…

Die Idee mit der roten Schleife kam Draco wieder in den Sinn und brachte auch noch gleich eine ganz andere Idee mit sich. Eine die viel hilfreicher war. Der Blonde hatte während seiner Schulzeit einmal ein Buch gelesen in dem ‚Finde-Zauber' drin standen, nur blöd, dass er mittlerweile sich an keiner dieser nützlichen Zaubersprüche erinnerte. Aber die rote Schleife erinnerte ihn an einer dieser Sprüche. Der Grauäugige holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch. Eine feine rot leuchtende Spur entstand auf den Boden, mal war sie zu sehen mal nicht. Dünn, wie ein Faden, lag sie dort. Draco folgte ihr fast eine Viertelstunde. Als sie endlich aufhörte, stand er vor einem Club. Einem Club mit roten Lichtern und einer leuchtenden Neonaufschrift. Ein Club, in den er gehen würde, wenn er betrunken wäre und sonst auch nur mit seinen Freunden. Ein Club, in dem er jeden, aber nicht Ron erwartet hatte.

Ein…

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, nicht älter als 27, stand in einer von Londons Zauberwelt-Gassen. Er hatte schwarze Augen, umrundet von einem rötlichen Schein und gefüllt mit Angst, Trauer und Schmerz. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und durchlöchert. Sein Haar zeigte wild in alle Richtungen und seine Haut schien Dreck und Ruß verschmiert.

Er versuchte einen Laut über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, aber alles war er zustande brachte war ein heiseres Röcheln. Als er es noch mal versuchte, hörte man noch meilenweit seine Stimme.

„Hilf mir, Harry Potter!", rief sie.

„Hilf mir..."

* * *

Hier hör ich auf, eigentlich sollte es länger sein. Aber wenn Schluss ist, ist Schluss:P Nächstes Mal kommt sicher mehr HarryxDraco, da werden auch Sev und Remus nach helfen und so

Sayounara


	4. Mitleid

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapitel Titel: **Mitleid_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Ron und Blaise_

_**BetaLeserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred geleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytherins. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldemort übergelaufen, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

Danke für eure echt lieben Kommis -seufz- Tut mir Leid, dass diese Kapitel nicht früher fertig geworden ist… Ach ja, wie ihr es wolltet, wird kein Slash Paar mehr kommen. Dafür Lockhart, jedoch nicht in diesem Kapitel.

* * *

Zwei von Grund auf verschiedene Vögel erreichten ein kleines abgelegenes Strandhaus in Florida. Höflich, als hätte er die beste Ausbildung eines Gentlemans genossen, ließ der dunkle Adler der weißen Eule den Vortritt. Gurrend flog sie durch das offene Fenster zu einem der Männer, die schlafend auf einem Sofa lagen. Leicht stupste sie ihm mit ihrem Schnabel an, als er danach nicht aufwachte, kreischte sie laut auf. Beide Männer erwachten aus ihrem Schlaf und sahen die Eule mehr oder weniger wütend an.

„Muss das Vieh jetzt kommen?", fragte Severus Snape genervt und massierte sich die Schläfe.

Sein Freund, Remus Lupin, sah ihm entschuldigend an und band den Brief von Hedwigs Bein ab. Erst jetzt merkte er den schwarzen Adler, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand.

„Sev, Draco hat dir geschrieben.", sagte er und faltete Harrys Brief auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige murmelte leise Beschimpfungen an seinen Patensohn.

„Sev, bitte. Draco kann nichts dafür. Antworte ihm besser gleich." Der Braunhaarige sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Ja, ja…"

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als er ein Stück Pergamentrolle fand, schrieb er Harry eine Antwort.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Freut mich, dass alles gut verlaufen ist. Aber mit deinem Problem was Dr…_

Schnell zauberte er das ‚Dr' weg und ersetzte es durch ein Malfoy.

_Aber mit deinem Problem, was Malfoy betrifft, kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Fast jeder Gedächtniszauber kann Schäden anrichten. Am besten du sprichst mit Malfoy darüber, denn wie ich die Malfoys kenne, so nützen sie, wenn sie auf etwas ein Recht haben, es gleich aus. Und dass Draco Malfoy, dass noch nicht getan hat, könnte ein gutes Zeichen für dich sein._

_Übrigens kommen Severus und ich euch in vier Tagen besuchen._

_Viel Glück mit Malfoy und liebe Grüße,_

_Remus._

Auch der andere, der einen Brief bekommen hatte, hatte sich seinen Brief mittlerweile durch gelesen. Es machte ihn, aber etwas stutzig, dass sein Patensohn keine Namen nannte. Severus erhob sich vom Sofa und ging ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer. Sein Schatz war gerade aufgestanden, um den Brief Hedwig zu geben.

„Remi, was stand denn so in deinem Brief? Potter hat doch sicher was über Dray geschrieben.", fragte er noch leicht verschlafen.

„Hm… hat er. Draco hat angeblich ein gewisses ‚Recht' über Harry."

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Braunhaarige seinen Freund. Er sah auch zu süß aus, in seinen blauen Boxershorts.

„Ach? Und was für ein Recht? Draco hat rein gar nichts darüber geschrieben."

Jetzt wurde auch Remus leicht nachdenklich.

„Muss was wichtiges sein, dass Draco es ganz verheimlicht."

„Aber Potter hat was geschrieben, also ist er wieder mal das Opfer." Es fiel Severus schwer sich ein glückliches Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Scheint so. Er wollte von mir ein Gedächtnisschwundzauber."

„Wirklich... Okay, dann wird Draco mal was zu hören bekommen."

„Wie?"

„Es gibt eine tolle Erfindung, die nennt sich Heuler! Und ich bin ein Mensch der es nicht mag, wenn man ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt."

„Severus!"

„Was? Ich will auch meinen Spaß…"

„Von mir aus, aber übertreibst nicht. Und komm nachher wieder zum Sofa."

„Mach ich…"

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen tollen Einfall. Es könnt vielleicht etwas schmerzhaft für Potter sein und vielleicht auch für seinen Patensohn, aber Opfer mussten halt gebracht werden.

Tief atmete Draco ein. Tief, tiefer, am tiefsten…, dass brachte einen schönen Hustenanfall. Zu der Überraschung des Blonden klopfte ihm jemand auf den Rücken, so dass sich sein Atem schon bald beruhigte.

„Danke…", murmelte er und sah nach hinten um seinem Retter sehen zu können.

Ein grinsender Ire blickte ihn an.

„Finnigan!", sagte Draco voller Abscheu.

„Ein Malfoy ändert sich wohl nie. Da rette ich dir dein Leben und werde so dafür belohnt. Tztztz…"

„Ja, ja, ist gut. Ich hab mich schon bedankt, Finnigan."

„Das habe ich aber nicht gehört."

„D-a-n-k-e! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg."

Seamus sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Malfoy, willst du da etwa rein?"

„Ja, was dagegen?", schnauzte Draco ihn an.

„Nein, bloß… ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist."

„Bin ich aber und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Bevor der Blonde sich einen Weg durch die Menschen hindurch ins Innere des Clubs bahnen konnte, hielt ihn Seamus auf.

„Malfoy, dass ist wirklich nichts für dich."

„Ich muss aber rein, du Idiot! Außerdem ist Weasley da drin"

„Welcher?"

„Ronald.", antwortete Draco angeekelt.

„Okay, warte. Ich hol ihn raus und dann kannst du mit ihm reden."

„Wieso willst du nicht, dass ich da hinein gehe?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Weil du wahrscheinlich, nachdem du dich auch nur einen Schritt da rein gewagt hast, von mindestens hundert Männern angebaggert wirst. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

„Ähm… nein, geh du ruhig rein." Draco ließ Seamus den Vortritt.

„Na also, geht doch." Der Ire lächelte ihm zu und ging rein in den Gay-Club.

Harry und Blaisemachten das Abendessen stumm. Blaise gab Anweisungen und Harry befolgte sie. Stumm gaben sie Schüssel, Messer und Töpfe dem anderen. Stumm machten sie den Kühlschrank_(A/N: Ich störe ja nicht gern, aber jetzt ist es mal wichtig. Dieser Kühlschrank ist ein Zaubererkühlschrank, was heißt, dass er nicht von Elektrizität betrieben wird, sondern von Magie.)_auf und holten Gemüse oder andere Zutaten raus. Stumm rührten sie in dem Topf oder zerkleinerten das Gemüse.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Blaise machte sich Sorgen um Ron. Teilweise gab er sich selbst die Schuld für Rons Verschwinden. Zwar hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Harry beruhigt, aber trotzdem hatte er noch leichte Schuldgefühle. Harry dagegen machte sich keine Gedanken über Ron. Der Rothaarige konnte auf sich aufpassen, aber was war mit Malfoy? War es nicht irgendwie seine Schuld, dass der Blonde seinen besten Freund suchte? Und was wenn Ron zurückkam und Malfoy immer noch suchte und dabei selbst verloren ging… Laut seufzend legte er das Messer zur Seite und sah Blaise an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Nein!"

„Wieso?"

„Draco ist selbst Schuld, wenn er Ron suchen geht und Ron… Ron wollte alleine sein."

„Ja, aber…"

„Kein aber! Komm, deck den Tisch, Kleiner.", kommandierte Blaise.

„... Kleiner, als wäre ich erst zehn…", murmelte Harry verärgert, tat aber was Blaise von ihm verlangte.

Der Ältere grinste zufrieden. Irgendwie war die Atmosphäre in der Küche auf einmal viel lockerer.

„Hier ist dein rothaariger Freund, Malfoy", sagte Seamus und kam mit Ron auf der Schulter wieder raus.

„Hat er sich geweigert raus zu kommen?", fragte Draco und sah Ron kritisch an.

„Nein, aber er ist so beschwipst, dass er gar nicht mehr gehen kann."

„Typisch Wiesel…"

„Willst du ihn mir nicht abnehmen?"

„Ich soll einen Wiesel anfassen und dann auch noch tragen?", fragte Draco überrascht.

„Na ja… Ja! Schließlich wolltest du ihn ja."

„Aber doch nicht so, du wirst ihn tragen müssen."

Seamus seufzte schwer, nickte jedoch. „Wohin soll ich ihn abliefern?", fragte er.

„Othslake 5."

„Okay." Bevor Draco schauen konnte war der Ire mitsamt Ron verschwunden.

‚Appariert, der Blödmann einfach. Ein „Malfoy, willst du nicht mit?" wäre wohl zu viel gewesen. Verdammte Gryffindors. Verdammter Finnigan. Verdammtes Wiesel. Verdammtes Narbengesicht. Verdammter bester Freund.' Während der Blonde noch weiter jeden einzelnen Menschen auf dieser Welt beschimpfte, machte er sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg nach Hause.

‚Plop' ertönte es plötzlich hinter Blaise und Harry. Blaise erschrak so sehr, dass er sich mit dem Messer, mit dem er Gemüse schneidete, in die Hand schnitt. Ein paar feine Blutstropfen traten heraus.

„Scheiße, das brennt…", murmelte er und sah nach hinten zu dem Ungetüm, welches sie gestört hatte.

„Hi Seamus.", sagte Harry und sah seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen überrascht an. Dieser grinste ihnen zu und deutete auf den Rothaarigen auf seiner Schulter.

„Könntet ihr ihn mir mal abnehmen. So leicht wie er aussieht ist er gar nicht.", fügte er hinzu.

Sofort eilte Blaise zu Ron und nahm ihn Seamus ab. Seinen blutenden Finger hatte er vergessen. Vorsichtig brachte er Ron auf einem Sessel zu sitzen.

„Ist er betrunken?", fragte er Seamus.

„Ja. Er war in einem Gay-Club. Ist da an der Bar gesessen und so ein blonder Typ hat ihm ins Ohr gesäuselt."

Ein Knurren ging von Blaise aus. Ganz anders, als bei Harry. Dieser wurde leicht blass und nervös. „Doch nicht, Malfoy oder?", fragte er.

„Malfoy? Bei Godric, der wollte ihn nicht mal anfassen, deshalb musste ich Ron herbringen."

„Malfoy war aber bei Ron?"

„So in der Art. Er ist vor dem Gay-Club gestanden."

„Verstehe… gut und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Blaise, während er Ron ein Glas Wasser gab.

„Na ja, bei euch dachte ich… Ist er nicht zu euch appariert?", fragte der Ire.

„Dray, kann nicht apparieren.", antwortete Blaise ihm.

„Upps, ich hätte ihn wohl mitnehmen sollen", sagte Seamus lachend. Harry dagegen, schaute eher besorgt.

„Kannst du ihn jetzt nicht mehr holen?", fragte er.

„Können schon. Wollen, ist aber hier die Frage."

„Bitte, Seam", bettelte Harry.

Der Ire sah ihn leicht kritisch an, nickte jedoch. „Dann hol ich aber auch Dean und Nott und ihr erklärt mir, wieso Gryffindor und Slytherins zusammen wohnen."

„Theodore, ist doch auch Slytherin."

„Schon, aber er weiß am besten wie man Weiber anlockt." Grinsend und mit einem ‚Plop' verschwand Seamus.

Zehn Minuten später standen ein äußerst wütender Draco Malfoy, ein leicht besorgte Blaise Zabini, ein nervöser Harry Potter und ein total betrunkener Ron Weasley drei von ihren ehemaligen Schulkollegen gegenüber. Mit von der Partie waren auch zwei Frauen, mit knappen Tops und kurzen Röcken. Die eine hieß Cynthia und hatte lange schwarze braune Haare, die andere nannte sich Gigi und hatte kurze blonde Haare. Die fünf Gäste von Draco, Harry, Blaise und Ron wollten unbedingt wissen, weshalb Gryffindors und Slyherins zusammen wohnten.

Blaise erklärte es ihnen kurz, ließ peinliche Einzelheiten aus und versuchte Fragen gekonnt zu überhören.

„Interessant…", murmelte Theodore und fügte gleich noch hinzu, „ Man könnte glatt meinen die alten Streitereien seien vergessen."

„Sind sie auch.", sagte Blaise.

„Hm…" Äußerst professionell zog Dean Gigi zu sich und flüsterte ihr was zu. Worauf sie kicherte und etwas zu Cynthia flüsterte. Diese kicherte wiederum und nickte. Somit ging das Spiel weiter mit Seamus und Theodore. Die vier Mitbewohner sahen dem Ganzen neugierig zu, wobei ein gewisser Rothaariger eher nur vor sich hin starrte.

„Was flüstern die da?", fragte Draco gereizt an Blaise.

„Sehen wir so aus, als wüssten wir das Malfoy!" antwortete ihm jedoch Harry.

„Potter, hab ich mit dir geredet? Nein! Also halt deine vorlaute Klappe!"

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen, Frettchen!"

„Ich zeig dir gleich was ein Frettchen ist, Narbengesicht!"

„Ach, dann komm doch her!"

„Ich stürz mich gleich auf dich!"

„Dann mach doch!"

„Ja, mach ich gleich!"

„Ich wartehe."

„Ich mache ja gleich! Verdammt, kann mal jemand Wiesel von mir schieben!"

Malfoy versuchte gereizt Ron von sich zu entfernen, denn der Rothaarige hatte beschlossen Draco für Private ‚Kuschelzwecke' zu verwenden.

Blaise sah dem ganzen leicht beleidigt und leicht belustigend zu. Letztendlich packte er Ron an der Taille und zog ihn zu sich, obwohl, dass eher, weil er leicht eifersüchtig auf seinen blonden besten Freund wurde. Ron fühlte sich jedoch nicht wohl bei Blaise, sondern wollte eher wieder zu seinem vorherigen Kuscheltier. Dass man ihm mit Gewalt daran hinderte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und auf einmal fühlte er sich auch nicht mehr so gut, ihm wurde so übel…

Der Rotschopf bekam plötzlich mehr Kraft, zumindest kam es Blaise so vor, denn Ron befreite sich aus seinen Armen und rannte los. Vom Wohnzimmer hastete er ins Bad und übergab sich in der Kloschüssel. Blaise, der ihm hinterher gerannt war, beobachtete es leicht kritisch. Sollte er Mitleid haben und ihm helfen oder sollte er beleidigt wegen Draco sein? Er entschied sich für das Erste, beleidigt konnte er auch noch später sein und noch war ja Ron auch nicht sein Freund… Also kein Grund, beleidigt oder eifersüchtig zu sein.

Blaise ging auf Ron zu und half ihm auf.

„Geht's, Löwe?", fragte er sanft. Der andere nickte leicht und versuchte langsam klar zu denken, was war genau passiert?

„Blaise?", fragte er leise.

„Hm?"

„Ich bin müde, bringst du mich in mein Zimmer?"

„Klar." Mit diesen Wörtern packte er Ron an den Schultern und an den Kniekehlen und trug ihn wie schon mal ins Zimmer des Rothaarigen. Dort legte er ihn behutsam aufs Bett und deckte ihn liebevoll zu.

„Brauchst du noch was?", fragte er.

„Nein…", antwortete man ihm verschlafen.

„Gut, aber wenn die wieder schlecht ist, dann sag mir bescheid.", sagte Blaise leise und gab seinem kleinen Löwen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut…"

Harry und Draco hatten ihren beiden Freunde beobachtet, rein ins Zimmer waren sie nicht gegangen und auch nicht ins Bad, aber ‚wie durch Zufall' hatten sie fast alles mit bekommen.

„Muss Liebe schön sein…", murmelte Harry leise.

„Es ist beschissen."

„Ich hab nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt Malfoy!"

„Ich sag ja nur…"

„Wieso ist es beschissen?", fragte Harry leise.

„Erst liebt man sich, dann schläft man mit einander, dann betrügt der andere dich und letztendlich bist du entjungfert, ohne Freund und Familie, irgendwo bei Dumbledore und erklärst ihm, dass du gut bist und letztendlich musst du bei zwei Gryffindors wohnen. Wenn man Glück hat versteht man sich sogar mit diesen Gryffindors und hasst sich gleichzeitig dafür", antwortete ihm Draco bitter. Er klang wirklich traurig.

„Tut mir Leid…" Harry wusste nicht genau wieso er das gesagt hatte, aber Malfoy tat ihm wirklich Leid. Für den Blonden musste die Zeit während dem Krieg bestimmt auch sehr schlimm gewesen sein.

Jedoch schien Malfoy anders zu denken, denn er sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?", fragte Draco.

„Na ja, dir ist doch das alles passiert oder?"

„Was? Spinnst du Potter? Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Nein, ich rede von Blaise."

„Oh…"

„Hattest du etwas Mitleid mit mir Potter?"

„Nein!"

„Dann ist gut! Denn, ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht."

„Schon klar."

„Lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

„Ich folge dir, Meister!"

„Braver Sklave!"

* * *

Ende -.- Endlich, ehrlich mir ist es schwer gefallen diese Kapitel zu schreiben, da es eher so was wie ein Übergangs Kapitel ist… Das nächste Kapitel wird vielleicht schon früher kommen und wird hoffentlich länger

Sayounara


	5. Rons Probleme

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapiteltitel: **Rons Probleme_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Ron und Blaise_

_**Betaleserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred geleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytherins. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldemort übergelaufen, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

* * *

Wieder mal danke für eure liebeeeen Kommis, hat mich angespornt zu schreiben! Desto mehr Kommis, desto früher kommt ein Kapitel on :P 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen )

* * *

_Er lief über einen schmalen, langen Weg. Immer weiter weg, immer schneller. Er lief davon, davon vor den schwarzen Kapuzen. Irgendwann fand er endlich einen Zufluchtsort. Seine Schwester umarmte ihn, ihr rotes Haar kitzelte ihn. Er zog ihren Geruch in sich und spürte ihren zierlichen Körper an sich. Seine Freundin war auch da. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und beruhigte ihn mit ihrem warmen Blick. Einen Moment lang sah er auf den Boden, genoss einfach die Aufmerksamkeit die, die Beiden ihm schenkten. Als er sie wieder ansah, hatten sich ihre Gesichter verändert. Sie waren blass geworden und aus ihren Augen war jedes Fünkchen Leben entwichen. Sie waren zu leblosen Leichen geworden. Er floh vor ihnen und ihrem Tod. Er suchte Schutz, doch alles was er fand, waren die dunklen Kapuzen. Sie fesselten und folterten ihn, bis Blut aus seiner Haut floss._

Ron wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ein Alptraum, nichts weiter als ein blöder Alptraum. Einer von vielen, die sich vergessen ließen, aber jedes Mal wieder kamen und jedes Mal sehr real waren…

Mit seiner Hand tastete Ron zu seinem Bauch und fühlte die Narbe dort. Die Narbe, die er dank Bellatrix niemals dort weg bekommen würde. Er hasste sie. Diese Narbe und Bellatrix. Beide waren Sachen die niemals aufhörten einen zu foltern. Bellatrix hatte die Longbottoms gefoltert und auch ihn. Wäre Neville nicht gewesen, wäre Ron wahrscheinlich jetzt bei den Longbottoms und würde seinen Eltern ein Stück Papier schenken… Diese Narbe war genauso, fast jeden Abend folterte sie ihn mit einem Alptraum.

Langsam stand Ron von seinem Bett auf und tapste im dunklen zur Tür. Er machte sie auf und ging in seinen grünen Boxershorts in den Flur. Auch hier war es sehr dunkel. Der Rothaarige hoffte auf sein Glück und öffnete die Tür links neben seiner. Als er rein ging, umhüllte ihn ein süßer Duft. Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass das nicht Harrys Zimmer sein konnte, trotzdem ging er weiter. Beim Bett blieb er davor stehen. Hätte Ron die darin liegende Person erkennen können, wäre er wahrscheinlich schnell wieder raus aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. Da aber dies nicht der Fall war, räusperte er sich leise. Als die schlafende Person nicht auf wachte, summte er leise vor sich hin. Als auch dies nicht halt, stupste er die Person an. Dies half nun auch nicht. ‚OK, andere Taktik!', dachte Ron und beugte sich zum Gesicht der Person.

„Harry?", flüsterte er leise.

„Verdammt, Weasley, brauchst du echt so lang um einzusehen, dass ich nicht Potter bin? Zufälligerweise hat Potter nämlich schwarze Haare. Und Potter ist schwächlich und besitzt obendrein eine riesige Narbe auf seiner Stirn die schreit ‚Ich bin ein Held, vergöttert mich!' Ich gebe zu, ich würde diesem Heldenimage auch gut gerecht werden, aber ich bin nun mal nicht Po…"

„Malfoy kann ich bei dir schlafen?"

„WIE BITTE?" Es war ein Wunder, dass nicht alle anderen sich im Haus befindenden Personen aufwachten.

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

„Wieso, bei Salazar, willst du bei mir schlafen, Weasley? Oh, nein, warte! Ich weiß es. Ich bin so Vergötternswert und du stehst auf mich. Sorry, Wiesel, aber ich müsste ganz schön tief sinken um dich in mein Bett zu lass…"

„Nein, darum geht's nicht. Ich hatte einen Alptraum…"

„Oh…"

„Darf ich nun?"

„Von mir aus, leg dich zu mir." Dracos Stimme war leiser geworden und lies einen kleinen Hauch von Mitgefühl erklingen.

„Danke…", flüsterte Ron und legte sich zu dem Älteren. Das Bett quietsche leise und die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach. Ron passte auf, dass er Draco nicht zu nah kam oder ihn irgendwie berührte.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen Frettchen und Wiesel, irgendwann aber siegte Dracos Neugier und er fragte: „Weasley?"

„Hm?"

„Wieso hast du gerade mich das gefragt? Du hättest doch auch zu Potter oder Blaise gehen können."

„Ich… mach das nicht oft und es ist auch peinlich, denn Harry hat zwar auch ab und zu Alpträume, aber längst nicht so viele wie ich. Und Blaise… irgendwie ist Blaise jetzt nicht der Richtige."

„Zwei Fragen: Ist es dir bei mir nicht peinlich? Und wie meinst du, Blaise ist nicht der Richtige?"

„Nein, es ist mir bei dir nicht peinlich, du hältst mich sowieso schon für ein Weichei."

„Das stimmt."

„Und bei Blaise würde ich mich so verpflichtet fühlen… Als wäre ich ihm danach was schuldig, als hätte ich ihn irgendwie ausgenützt. Blaise versucht schließlich alles um mich etwas…von sich zu überzeugen und wenn ich zu ihm gehen würde, wäre es so, als hätte er es geschafft-"

„Als hätte er es geschafft, dass du dich in ihn verliebst?"

„Ja…"

„Verstehe…"

„Und jetzt du, wieso lässt du mich in deinem Bett liegen?"

„Ich hab auch oft Alpträume."

„Hm… wenn du wieder mal einen Alptraum hast und… ähm... jemanden halt brauchst… dann kannst du… wenn du willst… gern... zu mir.", stammelte der Rothaarige.

„Danke."

„Du bist gar nicht so ein Arsch…"

„Das meinst du nicht wirklich."

„Stimmt…" Draco grinste leicht.

„Noch was: Was war gestern alles noch so los? Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern."

„Ich hab dich in einem Gay-Club gefunden, Blaise hat dich ins Bett gebracht und gestern waren Thomas, Finnigan, Nott und zwei Tussen da. Die kommen Morgen Abend leider wieder."

„Heute Abend."

„Wie?"

„Es ist schon nach Mitternacht."

„Von mir aus, dann heute Abend."

„Hm…"

Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander und es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Ron aufstand.

„Na, hast du dich beruhigt?", fragte Draco spöttisch.

„Hm... kannst du mir sagen wo Blaises Zimmer ist?"

„Auf der anderen Seite, gleich die erste Tür. Was willst du bei ihm?"

„Mich bedanken… Gute Nacht, Frettchen!"

„Hau schon ab, Wiesel!", sagte Draco in seinem üblichen gemeinen Ton.

Leise betrat Ron Blaises Zimmer. Er hoffte zwar, dass der Dunkelhaarige von selbst wach wurde, aber falls er das nicht sollte, wollte Ron ihn nicht unbedingt wecken. Schließlich konnte so eine Dankensrede warten und so wichtig war es auch nicht…

„Blaise!", flüsterte er. ‚Von wegen, ihn nicht wecken... Jetzt wach schon auf!"

Blaise murmelte vor sich hin, schien aber nicht aufwachen zu wollen. Als Ron ihn vorsichtig piekste, grummelte er vor sich hin, wachte aber auch dann nicht auf.

„Blaise, wach auf!", sagte Ron verärgert.

„Ist es etwa schon so spät…!", murmelte der Ältere im Halbschlaf.

„Nein! Wach auf!"

„Ich bin ja wach… Dray, das Weib bekommst du auch ein anderes mal."

„BLAISE!" Zum zweiten Mal war es ein Wunder, dass die noch schlafenden Personen im Haus nicht aufwachten. Blaise jedoch wachte endlich auf und murmelte leise ‚Lumos'. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, das auf der Kommode neben seinem Bett lag, leuchtete eine helle Flamme auf.

„Wer stört?", fragte er.

„Niemand, ich bin bloß hier um dir zu danken.", antwortete ihm Ron.

„Wieso? Na ja, egal, dann bedank dich mal."

„Danke", sagte Ron leise.

„Also, wenn du mich schon um diese Merlin verdammte Zeit aufweckst, Ronald, dann erwarte ich doch etwas mehr!"

„Und was?"

„Na ja…"

„Ja?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?"

„Von mir aus."

„Gut", sagte Blaise und grinste. Er zog Ron zu sich aufs Bett, so, dass der Rotschopf auf seinem Schoß saß. „Ein schöner, langer Kuss, mit Zunge!"

„Nein!"

„Du hast aber gesagt du macht es!"

„Schon aber nicht auf den Mund und erst Recht nicht mit Zunge!"

„Von mir aus kannst du auch am Hals oder in weiter tieferen Regionen…"

Rons entsetztes Gesicht ließ Blaise grinsen. Als er es endlich schaffte sein Grinsen weg zu bekommen, lächelte er Ron sanft an.

„Machen wir es so: Ich küsse dich und du musst rein gar nichts machen, okay?", schlug er vor.

„Hm… ich weiß nicht…"

„Du willst dich doch bei mir bedanken!"

„Doch, ja. Okay mach!"

„Gut…", flüsterte Blaise und legte einen Finger unter Rons Kinn. Langsam zog er es zu sich und sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf die Rons. Es war ein zarter Kuss, ohne Hektik, ohne viel Drumherum. Blaise ließ sogar die Zunge aus.

Als ihnen der Sauerstoff zu knapp wurde entfernten sie sich von einander. Ron zog tief Luft in sich ein. Er vermied es Blaise in die Augen zu schauen oder sonst irgendwie aufzufallen. Jedoch lagen Blaises Augen genau auf ihn. Auf seine geröteten Wangen, auf seinen weichen Lippen und auf seine krankhaften Versuche, Blaise nicht zu beachten.

„Ron?", fragte Blaise leise.

„Hm?", erwiderte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Wie wäre es noch mit ein bisschen Schlaf?"

„Ich… ich geh schon."

„Wieso?"

„Du willst doch schlafen."

„Du kannst aber auch bei mir schlafen."

So kam es, dass Ron an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal in einem Fremden Bett landete. Diesmal jedoch fühlte er sich wohl. Sein Bettnachbar schloss ihn in warme Umarmung und flüsterte ein beruhigendes:„ Schlaf gut."

„Roooon!" Harry schrie durch das ganze Haus, auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freund. Fast überall hatte er schon nachgeschaut, bis in die Schlafzimmer der Slytherins. Irgendwie traute er sich dort nicht hin, die Erkenntnis, dass Ron nach seinen Sauftouren vielleicht bei Malfoy gelandet war, wäre für ihn unerträglich. Ja, allein der Gedanke war für den Schwarzhaarigen furchterregend, angsteinflößend, die reinste Folter…

Letztendlich fand Harry, dass er das Recht hatte zu erfahren, ob sein bester Freund eine ‚Beziehung' mit seinem Lieblingsfeind hatte. Mit dem berühmten Gryffindor-Mut stolzierte er in Malfoys Zimmer.

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören, Malfoy und zwar die ganze!", sagte er laut und deutlich.

Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts. Nichts regte sich, nichts passierte. Bis schließlich ein Draco Lucius Malfoy mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund vom Bad aus zu Harry schaute.

„Wascht willscht duch?", fargte er.

„Was?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Malfoy schüttelte ärgerlich der Kopf und ging wieder ins Bad. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm leicht ängstlich, ob er da einen nackten Ron treffen würde?

Jedoch traf er nur einen Malfoy in schwarzen Boxershorts. Draco spülte sich dem Mund aus und sah dann zu Harry.

„Also, welche Wahrheit möchtest du wissen Potty?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Ähm… Ron ist nicht bei dir?"

„Schaut dieses Zimmer aus wie ein Wieselbau!"

„Wo ist er dann?"

„Eins plus eins ist zwei, dass weißt du schon Potter oder?"

„Hä?" Draco schien Harry ziemlich zu irritieren.

„Wiesel ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, Blaise noch nicht wach, ergibt?"

„Ron ist bei Blaise!"

„Applaus, Potter hat den Jackpot geknackt.", sagte Draco sarkastisch. Er ging an Harry vorbei in sein Zimmer, wo ihn schon ein stolzer Adler erwartete. Pegasus schien den Brief schnell loswerden zu wolle, denn er hielt Draco sofort sein rechtes Bein hin. Der Blonde wurde leicht skeptisch, band ihm jedoch den Brief ab. Als er es sich nun genauer ansah, verstand er sein Haustier.

„Ein Heuler.", stellte Harry hinter ihm fest.

„Scheint so."

„Von wem?"

„Snape."

Leicht kicherte Harry, stupste dann den anderen leicht an und sagte:„ Mach auf."

„Nee…"

„Ach komm schon… sonst platzt das Ding…"

„Oh Merlin…" Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern machte Draco den Heuler auf.

Sofort dröhnte den beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern die laute, gruselige Stimme ihres alten Zaubertränkeprofessors entgegen.

„**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DU BIST IMMER NOCH EIN MALFOY, ALSO HALTE DEINEM NAMEN ALLE EHRE! ICH ERWARTE VON DIR, DASS DU DIE SITUATION AUSNÜTZT! UND WENN ICH BEI EUCH ZU BESUCH BIN, WILL ICH POTTER IMMER NOCH LEIDEN SEHEN! ... Ach ja, falls irgendjemand das mit angehört hat, dann lösch ihm das Gedächtnis. Und Remi lässt grüßen."**

„Du hast deinem Paten etwas über mich geschrieben?" Bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, ertönte der Heuler wieder. Jedoch war es diesmal Remus Stimme.

„**Draco Malfoy, wenn du Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmst, kannst du jetzt schon mal deinem Leben ‚Adieu' sagen! Wehe, du nützt ihn irgendwie aus! Junge, du musst endlich einsehen, dass auch andere Menschen Gefühle haben. Sei auch nett zu Ron und grüß Harry von mir."**

„Verdammt…", sagte Malfoy und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Heuler. Mit einem Zauberspruch löste sich der Brief in Flammen auf.

„Das wäre so oder so passiert.", gab Harry sein Kommentar dazu und zeigte auf den verschwindenden Heuler.

„Halt die Klappe, Narbengesicht! Wegen dir, wird mein Pate mich wahrscheinlich köpfen und wenn nicht er, dann sein Freund."

„Freund… Remus und Snape?"

„Nein Romeo und die Sphinx."

„Die sind kein Paar!"

„POTTER!", schrie Draco. Ihm platzte der Kragen. Er sollte nett zu Harry sein und gleichzeitig auch die Situation ausnützen, wie denn bitte?

„Malfoy, geht's dir gut?"

„Oh ja, mir geht's prima!"

„Gut,… dann geh ich mal Ron suchen."

„Mach das…", sagte Draco und deutete Harry mit der Hand an zu verschwinden. Dieser kam der Aufforderung schnell nach. Jedoch, als er schon fast draußen war hielt Malfoy auf:„ Harry?"

„Hä?"

„Wie steht es eigentlich mit unserem… ‚Sex'?"

„WAS?"

„Nun, du weist doch, da du ja jetzt der geilste Junge Großbritanniens bist, müssen wir das natürlich machen! Ich meine, du wolltest es doch, Harrydarling."

„Das war nur ein…"

„Oder bist du zu feige, Potter?"

„Nein!"

„Gut, morgen Abend, heute geht's nicht, da kommen Theodore und so. Ich erwarte dich, Darling!" Mit einem frechen Zwinkern verschwand Draco wieder im Bad.

‚Der Tag fängt ja toll an', dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Fast das Gleiche dachte auch Blaise, aber sicher nicht sarkastisch, sondern aus ganzem Herzen. Gab es etwas Besseres als einen niedlichen Ron schlafend neben sich zu finden? Nein, zurzeit sicherlich nicht.

Einige Zeit beobachtete Blaise Ron beim Schlafen, aber irgendwann wurde ihm das zu langweilig. Er wollte Ron berühren. Wo blieb die Strähne im Gesicht, wenn man sie brauchte? Und wo war das Bein, das versehentlich auf seinem liegen sollte? Das Leben war so unfair zu manchen Menschen. Nur gut, dass Blaise nicht zu diesen gehörte. Geschickt schlang er einen Arm um Rons Hüfte, was sich als sehr leicht erwies, da Ron auf dem Bauch lag. Der Blauhaarige zog den anderen näher zu sich und fing sanft an seinen Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln. Als er seine Hand unter Rons Hemd schob, erschauderte der Rothaarige leicht. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren und als Blaise anfing ihn mit der anderen hand leicht im Nacken zu kraulen, konnte er nicht anders, als zufrieden wie ein Kater zu schnurren. Dass er dabei schließ, beruhigte Blaise sehr. Er verwöhnte den anderen weiterhin mit Zärtlichkeiten, bis Ron halbwach wurde.

„Harry, lass das…", murmelte der Rotschopf.

„Was?", fragte Blaise empört.

„Harry…"

„Harry? Harry? HARRY? "

„Öhm…", langsam wachte Ron ganz auf. Er sah direkt in die leicht goldenen Augen Blaises.

„Oh, morgen Blaise."

„BLAISE?"

„So heißt du doch."

„Raus aus meinem Bett, Weasley."

„Wieso? Es ist gerade so gemütlich…"

„Ja, weil ich dich gestreichelt habe und nicht POTTER!"

Langsam bemerkte Ron, dass Blaise sauer war. Aber bloß wieso? Als er fragen wollte, fasste Blaise nach seiner Hand, zog ihn aus dem Bett und schubste ihn raus aus dem Zimmer.

„Ähm…"

„Ron?"

„Harry, Mann, bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Blaise spinnt bisschen…"

* * *

Ende, wieso? Weil, ich nicht fähig war weiter zu schrieben…. 

Zum Lemon: Kommt wahrscheinlich in Kapitel 7 oder 8, spät ich weiß, aber, früher geht es nicht…

Sayounara!


	6. Schizophren

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapiteltitel: **Schizophren _

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash_

_**Pairings:** Harry und Draco, Ron und Blaise_

_**Betaleserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred geleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytherins. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldemort übergelaufen, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

* * *

Das ist endlich mal wieder so ein Kapitel, das ich selbst auch mag! Blaise und Ronnie sind richtig süß, muss ich mal sagen und Harry… Tja, armes ChuChu…, aber Dray wird ihm schon noch helfen

Wieder mal danke für eure Kommis sich super mega gefreut hat

* * *

Harry war froh, Ron endlich gefunden zu haben. Bevor er jedoch seinem besten Freund von seinen eigenen Problemen erzählen konnte, begann Ron ihm von seiner ereignisreichen Nacht und dem Morgen danach zu erzählen.

„Ich versteh nicht wieso du zu Malfoy gegangen bist!", maulte Harry.

„Es war ja nicht absichtlich und außerdem ist sein Zimmer gleich neben meinem…" Ron versuchte tapfer sich zu verteidigen.

„Wärst du in die andere Richtung gegangen, wärst du bei mir gelandet!"

„Was ist überhaupt so schlimm daran? Malfoy ist ja nicht giftig!"

„Giftig nicht, aber anscheinend gefährlich! Hat er dir 'ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst oder wieso findest du Malfoy auf einmal in Ordnung?"

„Er ist sogar ganz nett…"

„Oh ja, quäl mich nur noch mehr damit, Ron!"

„Was soll das? Wieso regt dich das so auf?"

Harry seufzte schwer und sah dann Ron traurig an.

„Versteh doch, Malfoy macht mich fertig…", sagte er.

„Ach komm, Harry, versuch doch mal mit ihm auszukommen!"

„MIT MALFOY KANN MAN NICHT AUSKOMMEN!"

„Harry… Alter, reg dich ab, seit wann streiten wir? Und dann auch noch wegen Draco?"

„Draco?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah Ron erstaunt an.

„Ähm… ich hab Malfoy gemeint!", versuchte der Rotschopf sich rauszureden.

Harry gab einen verzweifelten Schrei von sich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Mit einem „Ich hab die Schnauze so was von voll"-Blick verschwand er in sein Zimmer.

„Oh nein…", murmelte Ron und sah noch kurz zu der geschlossenen Tür von Harrys Zimmer. Schlussendlich fuhr er sich durch die Haare, sah kurz beschämt nach links und rechts und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

Beim Frühstück saßen alle stumm am Tisch und aßen ihr Essen. Draco sah zu Harry, der jedoch seinen Blick mied. Er sah weiter zu Blaise, der Rons Blick mied. Danach sah er zu Ron, der anscheinend alle mied. Dann sah er zu seinem Teller und überlegte ob er diese ‚Meiderei' ansprechen sollte.

„Ähm… Potter?", fragte der Blonde.

Harry sah ihn wütend an.

„Gibst du mir den Zucker?"

„Es liegt direkt vor dir, Malfoy."

„Danke."

Harrys Blick und Tonlage hatten sogar Draco erschreckt. Er war froh, dass der Gryffindor wieder zu seinem Essen sah.

„Ähm… Blaise?", versuchte Draco und hoffte, diesmal jemanden geeigneten gefragt zu haben.

„Was ist, Dray?"

„Nichts…", sagte Draco, fragte sich gedanklich jedoch was ganz anderes. ‚Seit wann, bei Merlin, beherrschen die alle so einen Malfoy-Blick?'

Ein letztes Mal versuchte Draco noch sein Glück:„ Ronald?"

„Ja?", Ron antwortete ihm ohne von seinem Frühstück aufzuschauen.

„Die Milch, bitte."

„Hier bitte, Dr… Malfoy."

„Du kannst ruhig Draco sagen", sagte der Blonde.

Es war wohl das Dümmste, was er bei so einem Frühstück hätte sagen können. Harry legte seinen Tasse Kaffee weg und stand mit einem lauten Poltern auf.

„Ja, Ron! Wieso sagst du nicht gleich ,Draco, Süßer' oder ,Schatz' ?", mit diesem Satz stampfte er aus der Küche. Blaise und Draco sahen ihm geschockt hinterher, Ron dagegen stand auf und rief ihm nach:„ Harry, warte!" Auch er verließ die Küche.

„Toll!", sagte Blaise und schob sein Teller weg. „Ja, lauf nur Harry nach!", schimpfte er und verschwand ebenfalls aus der Küche.

Ein ziemlich alleingelassener Draco Lucius Malfoy saß in der Küche, vor ihm sein Omelett und neben ihm… niemand.

„Ich find das so unfair, dass mir nie jemand was verrät…", flüsterte er und fing an das Geschirr abzuräumen.

Harry war in sein Zimmer gelaufen. Er hatte die Tür mit einigen Zaubersprüchen verriegelt und den ganzen Raum verzaubert, sodass man von draußen nicht hören konnte, was innen geschah. Das war auch gut so, denn Harry schrie und zertrümmerte seine Sachen. Ein Buch folg dahin und ein anderes dorthin. Sein Zauberstab und seine Klamotten gleich mit.

„Ich hasse ihn. Ich könnte ihn umbringen… dieses, dieses… FRETTCHEN!" Er nahm ein kleines Taschenbuch und schmiss es auf einen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing.

„Wen meinst du mit „Frettchen„?"

„Na, Malfoy. Dieses arrogante, selbstgefällige, egoistische, rassistische, besserwisserische, streitsüchtige, eingebildete, hochnäsige, sadistische…"

„Ja?"

„Arschloch!"

„Ach, wenn es nur das ist…"

„Natürlich nicht! Er bildet sich ein, über allen anderen zu stehen So jemanden wie ihn nennt man männliche Zicke, er kann keine Kritik vertragen, kümmert sich einen Dreck um andere und außerdem ist er intolerant, hat keinen Respekt vor anderen und was Freundschaft ist, wird er nie wissen."

„Ist Blaise Zabini nicht sein bester Freund?"

„NEIN, das heucheln sie alle nur vor, diesem Mr. Oberklug…"

„Aha, aha! Verstehe! Wo liegt nun genau das Problem. Wieso bist du so sauer auf ihn?"

„Weil…"

„Ja?"

„Nun…" Langsam beruhigte sich Harry. Er überlegte ernsthaft darüber nach, weshalb er sauer auf Malfoy war.

„Also weil…", fing er zum dritten Mal an.

„Ich höre?"

„Also…"

„Es gibt keinen Grund?"

„Was geht Sie das an? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er sozusagen mit der Luft geredet hatte, oder doch nicht?

„Dreh dich im 90-Grad-Winkel." Der Schwarzhaarige tat was man von ihm verlangte, doch alles was er sah, war eine Wand, an der ein Spiegel hing.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"

„EIN SPIEGEL! Ich rede mit einem Spiegel? Einem wertlosen Spiegel?", fragte Harry verzweifelt und sah zu dem, ihm bekannten Gesicht, im Spiegel.

„Ich darf doch bitten, Harry! Ein wertloser Spiegel bin ich nun echt nicht!"

„Was dann?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich?" Der Spiegel sah Harry beleidigt an. Eine Hand strich dem Gesicht im Spiegel die blonden Locken weg.

Eine Weile besah Harry sich das Gesicht an und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Das Gesicht kam ihn bekannt vor, aber von wo? Hogwarts? Ja, ja, das musste es sein. Aber wer genau.

„An die Kammer des Schreckens erinnerst du dich aber noch oder Harry?"

„LOCKHART!"

„Jetzt hast du es!"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…" Vollkommen am Ende mit seinen Nerven ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen und hoffte, dass Lockhart von selbst verschwand. Jedoch passierte das genaue Gegenteil, Lockhart blieb und - nervte ihn.

„Harry, was hast du so in letzten Jahren wegtrieben? Hast du eine Freundin oder bist du schwul? Hast du Kinder? Wie geht es Dumbledore? Was ist mit Ronald? Könntest du die Vorhänge zur Seite schieben? Die Sonne scheint heute so herrlich… Ach, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich gegen die Riesen von Gogorna gekämpft habe. Solche Riesen hast du sicher noch nie gesehen! Ich hab mein edles Schwert, Excalibur, geschwungen und bin auf die…"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer und ging raus aus seinem Zimmer. Woher, um Himmelns willen, hatte Lockhart sein Gedächtnis wieder und wieso war er in einem Spiegel? Und dann auch noch in seinem?

Ron stand von Harrys Zimmer und klopfte höflich an. Als man ihm nicht öffnete, hämmerte er dagegen, als auch dies nicht half, beschloss er den anderen in Ruhe zu lassen. Harry würde schon noch zur Vernunft kommen.

Als Ron sich umdrehte, um wieder in die Küche zu gehen, sah er Blaise, der an der Wand lehnte, die Hände schüchtern in der Hosentasche vergraben und ihn mit einem typischen Slytherin - Blick ansah. Ein sehr neutraler und doch einschüchternder Blick.

„Hi, schöner Tag heute…", sagte Ron.

„Wir haben uns ja so lang nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Fast 2 Minuten, 'ne Ewigkeit... Wir sollten uns umarmen und ein Küsschen links und rechts geben."

„Gute Idee…"

Blaise nahm seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und breitete seine Arme einladend zu einer Umarmung aus. Als Ron ein paar Sekunden später ihn umarmte, schloss er sie und hüllte auch den anderen in eine warme Umarmung. Sie beließen es nicht dabei, denn Ron gab ihm ein Küsschen links, eins Rechts und eins auf dem Mund. Zarte, weiche Küsse, wie Blaise schon mal den Rotschopf geküsst hatte.

„Wieso warst du so wütend in der Früh?", fragte Ron, während er immer noch Blaise umarmte.

„Du hast etwas gesagt, was mir nicht so gefallen hat."

„Was?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Nein… Oh, warte, doch! Ich habe geträumt, dass Harry mir mein Essen wegnimmt, möglich, dass ich da was Gemeines gesagt habe. Ich rede oft beim Schlafen und wahrscheinlich hast du dann gedacht, ich meine dich! Tut mir echt Leid!"

„Das hast du geträumt?"

„Ja… Harry ist gemein und er ist sauer auf mich, weil ich mich mit Draco verstehe…"

Blaise lachte leise. Er zog Ron noch näher zu sich, obwohl das fast schon nicht mehr möglich war und versteckte sein Gesicht in Rons weiche Haare.

„Mmh… Du duftest nach Honig."

„Ich hab mir beim Frühstück Honig in die Haare geschmiert."

„Auf dem Bauch wäre es besser…"

„Wieso?"

„Dann könnte ich es abschlecken!"

„Ihh…"

Nachdem Malfoy fertig war den Tisch abzuräumen, ging er zu in das obere Stockwerk zu den Schlafzimmern. Mittlerweile waren Blaise und Ron in Blaises Zimmer verschwunden und Harry… Der saß auf dem Boden, den Kopf an die Wand gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Potter?"

Giftgrüne Augen fixierten Draco und schienen ihn ermorden zu wollen. „Was ist?", fragte Harry knurrend.

„Ähm… schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr!"

„Oh ja ganz toll!"

„Deiner wohl nicht so…"

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte Harry nun sichtlich genervt.

„Wieso hasst du mich?"

„…"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war auch gar nicht in der Lage dazu, denn er hatte keine Antwort. Er besaß sie nicht, wie man nicht einen Gegenstand besaß, besaß Harry keine Antwort. Er hatte keine Ahnung weshalb er Draco hasste. Oder wann er angefangen hatte ihn zu hassen…

„Ich hasse dich weil…", fing Harry an. Manchmal kamen die Erklärungen ja einfach von selbst.

„Weil?"

„Ich hasse dich nicht." Diese Erklärung war nicht nach Harrys Wünschen, aber sie war von selbst gekommen. Einfach von seinen Lippen, wie wenn er sagte, er hasste Malfoy, war dies auch gekommen. Er hasste ihn nicht und er hasste ihn. So musste es sein.

„Aber?"

„Ich hasse dich und ich hasse dich nicht! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen!"

„Ja, ist es."

„Nein, es ist das logischste der Welt!"

„Du bist schizophren, Potter!"

„Bin ich es?"

„Ich glaub schon."

„Oh Gott… Du hast Recht Malfoy!"

„Tut mir Leid, Potter."

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Lass eine Seite von dir gewinnen!"

„Und wenn es mehrere sind?"

„Glaub ich nicht oder gibt es ist noch was? Gibt es irgendetwas in dir was mich… liebt?"

Harry sah Draco geschockt an. Das Wort mit L hatte ihn erschreckt. Wieso sollte irgendetwas in ihm das Wort mit L mit Malfoy verbinden. ‚Wieso nicht?' schrie eine kleine, schwache Stimme in Harry.

„Potter? Geht's dir gut? Du hast so glasige Augen.

„..Ja… Mir geht's gut… Ich geh… ich geh kurz raus…"

„Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen…"

„Nein! Ich hasse dich Malfoy!"

„Ich mag deine andere Seite mehr."

„Vielleicht gibt es eine, die du noch mehr magst…", mit diesen Wörtern lief Harry weg.

‚Scheiß verdammte Slytherins! Sind nur gut um über sie zu ärgern!', dachte Harry, während er die Straße runter lief. Othslake… als er in das Hausnummer 5 eingezogen war, hatte er die Straße nicht weiter beachtet, aber jetzt betrachtete er sie genauer. Langsam verstand er weshalb Stan gemeint hatte, es wäre kein guter Ort für ihn. Nicht, weil es eine schlechte Gegend war. Nein, es hatte eher damit zu tun, dass es keine Gegend war. Man brauchte wahrscheinlich eine Viertelstunde in die Stadt… Die wenigen Gassen führten durch eine leere Pampa. Mit anderen Worten war es nicht zu beschreiben.

Draco ging zu Blaises Zimmertür und blieb er erst mal 3 Minuten davor stehen. ‚Hübsche Tür, schöne Tür, Türen sind ne coole Kur…', sang er gedanklich und versuchte die ‚hübsche' Tür mit bloßer Gedankenkraft zu öffnen. Eigentlich wollte er die Tür nicht öffnen und irgendwie doch… Wurde jetzt etwa auch schizophren? War so etwas ansteckend? Sollte er sich untersuchen lassen?

Nein, eher nicht nötig, denn Dray hatte gute Gründe für sein schizophrenes verhalten. Einerseits wollte er zu Blaise um mit ihm über Harry zu reden, andererseits wusste er, dass Ron bei Blaise war. Und ein Draco Malfoy stört seinen besten Freund nicht beim… Spielen.

Letztendlich öffnete Draco die Tür und trat leise ein.

„Ha, ich hab gewonnen. Er hat fünf Minuten gebraucht!", hörte er Blaise auch schon voller Freude schreien.

„Das ist unfair! Er hat so verzweifelt ausgesehen!"

„Aber er ist ein Malfoy, Ron! Malfoys tun immer das, was sie wollen! Also, wann willst du deine Wettschulöden einlösen?"

„Später…"

Draco atmetet tief ein und danach tief aus.

„_Ihr wettet um mich_?", fragte er und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Nein, wir doch nicht!" Rons unschuldiges Gesicht hätte wahrscheinlich glaubhafter gewirkt, wenn Blaise neben ihm nicht stolz nicken würde.

„Würde ich mir jetzt nicht Sorgen um Harry machen, wäret ihr jetzt tot."

„Harry?", fragten Ron und Blaise gemeinsam.

„Harry James Potter, schon mal was von ihm gehört? Schwarzhaarig, hässlich, Narbe, Haldenimage…"

„Ja, ja, schon klar. Aber seit wann ne…" Bevor Blaise weiter reden konnte, unterbrach Ron ihn.

„Ist doch unwichtig, Blaise. Also Draco, weshalb machst du dir sorgen um _Harry_?"

„Er ist weg."

„Wie „weg"?", fragte nun Blaise.

„Na ja, weg. Weggelaufen."

„Dann lauf ihm nach.", schlug Ron vor.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge…"

„Dann such ihn."

„Bin ich hier der Suchtrupp?"

„JAHA!", kam es zweistimmig von Ron und Blaise.

„Wieso sucht ihr ihn nicht?", fragte Draco gereizt.

„Er ist wegen dir weggelaufen, deine Schuld also!"

„Stirb, Wiesel!"

„Keine Lust!"

„Viel Spaß, Dray und jetzt lass uns alleine."

Blaise schob ihn raus aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Wer schließt sich Darcos Suchtrupp an? Denn im nächsten Teil habe ich vor, dass ein paar Draco… nee, verrate ich nicht :P Bloß wenn ihr erwähnt werden wollt in der FF, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ich wird wahrscheinlich drei von euch erwähnen, die Dray dann… ja, helfen :)

Also sagt mir ob ihr wollt und (!) weshalb ich gerade euch erwähnen sollte

Gglg

Tris

P.S. Das Lied das Dray singt, ist total sinnlos!


	7. Schreckliche Erkenntnisse

_**Titel:** My new life_

_**Kapiteltitel: **Schreckliche Erkenntnisse_

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Allein die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir. Es tut mir Leid falls ich den Charas seelischen oder körperlichen Schaden zu füge und ebenso, dass ich sie für meine Zwecke missbrauche!_

_**Warning:** OOC, Slash_

_**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise_

_**Betaleserin:** Alraune THANKS!_

_**Summary:** Harry ist 17 Jahre alt, somit volljährig. Er zieht von seinen Verwandten aus um mit Ron gemeinsam in einer Männer WG zu wohnen, die von Fred geleitet wird. In dieser WG wohnen aber, außer ihnen, nur ehemalige Slytherins. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind wegen Harry gestorben. Gewisse andere Leute ebenfalls, jedoch nicht wegen Harry. Draco und die anderen Junior Death Eathers sind niemals zu Voldemort übergelaufen, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore._

**Sorry, dass es solang gedauert hat!** Ich bin blöd, ich weiß… Wieder mal danke für eure Kommis, vielleicht schaffe ich es mit diesem Kapitel die 50-Kommi-Grenze zu überschreiten. Dann kommt sicher ein MnL(My new Life) Extra! Etwas Witziges! Also brav Kommi schreiben, auch die Schwarzleser da draußen xD'

**So, etwas Wichtigeres**: Ein paar Leute haben angenommen, dass Ron was von Draco will oder umgekehrt. Das stimmt nicht, die beiden sind bloß Freunde und dabei bleibst! HarryxDraco rulez!

**Zu dem Kapitel**:

Silithiel und Heike/Kathryn werden in diesem Kappi und vllt auch in irgendeinem anderen auftauchen. Ihre Adresse: England, Othslake 6. Besucht sie mal ;)

* * *

Silithiel Donnie und Kathryn Cummings waren vor kurzem in eine WG gezogen. Sie kannten sich nicht und Beide wussten nicht, wie es laufen würde. Aber sobald Silithiel das Bild von Ronald Weasley in Kathryns Tasche sah, war sie beruhigt. Es würde alles gut gehen. Kathryn würde ihr helfen. Alles würde nach Plan laufen. Der Anfang war schon geschafft, sie waren in Othlakes, Nummer 6 eingezogen…

Harry ging auf einer langen und auch sehr breiten Straßenseite entlang. Ab und zu fuhr ein Muggelauto an ihm vorbei und manchmal flog ein Vogel über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er fühlte sich leer. In den letzten drei Stunden hatte er nachgedacht, über sich, über Ron, über Blaise, über Ron und Blaise, über Draco, aber am meisten über _Draco und sich selbst._

Dabei war er auf einige Ergebnisse gekommen:

1.Er war eifersüchtig auf Ron. Eigentlich ohne Grund.

2.Ron und Blaise waren, könnte man sagen, zusammen.

3.Er war trotzdem eifersüchtig auf Ron.

4.Das alles nur wegen Draco.

5.Er nannte Draco nicht mehr Malfoy.

6.Und ganz wahrscheinlich durfte er ihn nächster Zeit das Wort mit L mit Draco verbinden.

7.Das war alles etwas zu viel für ihn.

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, übers Gesicht und über die Schultern, als würde er versuchen die Gedanken von sich zu wischen. Langsam musste er nach Hause. Harry dachte nach wie er am schnellsten nach Hause kommen konnte. Es gab zwei Wege. Zum einen konnte er zurückgehen. Zum anderen konnte er versuchen per Anhalter zu fahren. Er dachte nicht lange nach, das hatte er schon zu viel für heute, er entschied sich einfach für die zweite Variante.

Mit dem Daumen in Richtung Othslake stand Harry nun auf einer Straßenseite, auf ein Auto wartend. Als ein Auto, ein klappriges, altes, graues Ding neben ihn stehen blieb, kam es dem Schwarzhaarigen vor, als würden die Götter sich endlich mal für all ihre Missetaten, die sie ihm angetan hatten, entschuldigen.

„Kann ich dich mitnehmen, Kleiner?", fragte ihn ein junge Fraudurch das Fenster.

„Ähm… Ja, bitte", sagte er unsicher. Es gefiel ihm nicht als ‚Kleiner' bezeichnet zu werden. Besonders nicht von diesem Mädchen, das höchstens 2 Jahre älter als er sein könnte.

„Gut, steig ein!", sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry ging um das Auto herum und stieg ein.

„Wohin musst du denn?", fragte ihn das Mädchen.

„Othslake, einfach gerade aus. An einer Kreuzung können Sie mich raus lassen. Da brauch ich nur mehr ein paar Meter zu laufen."

„Oh bitte, duze mich!"

„Okay", sagte Harry ihr brav.

„Gut, dann lass uns los fahren."

Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte das Mädchen das Klappergestell, was sich Auto schimpfte, zum Fahren zu bringen.

„Nicht mehr ganz so (gut) fit, das alte Ding.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Harry nickte bloß.

Eine Weile redeten sie nichts, aber anscheinend war das nicht die Art des Mädchen, den sie wurde zunehmend nervöser. Bis sie endlich Harry fragte: „Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

Harry, der vollkommen überrumpelt von der Frage war, wollte am Anfang schon ihr seinen echten Namen verraten, aber im letzten Moment entschied er sich dagegen.

„James… ähm… Black! James Black!", antwortete er.

„James? Du schaust gar nicht wirklich aus wie ein James… Egal, ich heiße Kathryn Cummings, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, James!", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Mich ebenfalls." Sie sah ihn leicht ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Und wie bist du in der Pampa gelandet?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich… hab meinen Freund verlassen und bin weggelaufen. Irgendwie bin ich dann hier gelandet.", log Harry.

„Verstehe… Wieso hast du ihn verlassen? Jemand wie du schient mir nicht mit jedem X-Beliebigen zu gehen", sagte sie und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Schon, aber er ist der totale Arsch, aber das hab ich nicht gleich gemerkt."

Langsam fragte sich Harry, wieso er ihr das alles erzählte, denn teilweise stimmte es. Draco war ein Arsch, soweit zumindest hatte er nicht gelogen.

„Vielleicht weiß er ja nicht, dass er sich nicht richtig benommen hat oder wie du es nennst, ein Arsch war.", sagte Kathryn.

Harry lachte und sagte:„ Oh glaub mir Dr… agon weiß genau wie arrogant und b… löd er ist."

„Wolltest du beschissen sagen?"

Harry nickte. Sie kicherte.

„Er heißt also Dragon. Du scheinst Geschmack zu haben. Wie sieht er aus?"

„Er… hm… Nun, er hat blondes Haar. Seidenblondes, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Angst es zu berühren, die Perfektion zu zerstören… Und er hat graue Augen. Manchmal wie ein Gewitter, aufregend und temperamentvoll. Manchmal wie Eis, kalt und herzlos. Und manchmal kommt es mir vor, als würde dieses Eis schmelzen und mir all die Wärme hinter dem Eis zeigen…"

„Klingt wie ein Engel", sagte Kathryn ihre Meinung dazu.

„In der Früh… Nicht so wichtig!" Auf einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass er tatsächlich einer Wildfremden etwas über Draco Malfoy erzählte. Oder besser, er schwärmte vor ihr über Draco Malfoy. Kathryn dagegen schien es nicht zu stören. Sie lachte leise und sagte: „Hast du realisiert, dass du jemanden Fremden über deinem Freund erzählst?"

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, nickte jedoch.

„Weißt du, James, manchmal braucht man so was. Mit jemandem zu reden, den man nicht kennt und dessen Meinung über sich selbst einem total egal sein kann. Ich meine, wie hoch liegt die Chance, dass du mich wieder siehst?"

„Sehr gering."

„Na also, siehst du… Ich will dich nicht zwingen, dass du mir was erzählst, aber vielleicht ist es gut für dich selbst.", sagte sie ruhig.

Harry nickte, sagte jedoch trotzdem nichts. Er musste ihre Worte erst mal genau durchgehen.

„Ich will ihm keinen Chance geben…", murmelte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Männer bekommen immer ihre Chancen!", sagte Kathryn darauf.

„Er hat sie nicht verdient!"

„Er wird sie trotzdem bekommen."

„Aber..?"

„Kein Aber! Glaub mir. Sobald er dich das nächste Mal anschaut, mit seinem süßen Engelslächeln, wirst du schon vor ihm hin schmelzen."

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen. Wieder lachte sie.

„Und! Mal ehrlich, ist er deine erste Liebe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja und Nein.", antwortete er.

„Ist auch nicht wichtig. Das ist einfach so. Wenn man jemand liebt, verzeiht man Fehler."

Harry sah sie an, überlegte eine Weile und nickte. Es stimmte was sie da sagte. Trotzdem hatte er noch eine Frage.

„Was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht liebe?", fragte er.

„Schau mal auf die Rückbank, da liegt eine Zeitschrift. Mach den Test, auf der letzten Seite. Vielleicht hilft es dir.", sagte Kathryn.

Der Test lautete folgender Maßen: ‚Bin ich verknallt?' Sollte wirklich das, dass Richtige für Harry sein? Einen Versuch war es wert.

‚Frage 1:', las Harry lautlos.

‚Wie oft am Tag denkst du an deinen Schatz?', die Wortwahl dieses Satzes gefiel Harry ganz und gar nicht. Draco als Schatz zu bezeichnen, war nun etwas mehr als dreist…

Die Antwort jedoch schien noch schwieriger: a) In jeder freier Sekunde, b) immer am Abend, c) einmal am Tag, d) ab und zu, e) fast nie'

Am Liebsten hätte Harry alles angekreuzt außer a), aber leider war das nicht vorgesehen.

„Kathryn?", fragte er.

„Probleme mit den Antworten?", fragte sie.

„Ja."

„Bei welcher Frage bist du?"

„Frage 1."

Kathryn dachte kurz nach, dann fragte sie:„ An wen denkst du zurzeit am meisten, den ganzen Tag lang, meine ich?"

„An meine Freunde."

„Und gehört Dragon dazu?"

Harry nickte unsicher.

„Gut, dass kann es e nicht sein. Von deinen Freunden, denkst du da öfter an Dragon oder an deine anderen Freunde?", fragte Kathryn weiter. Harry schluckte. Das war keine Frage die ihm gefiel.

Kathryn sah ihn beruhigend an. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten, beantworte sie dir nur selbst und sei ehrlich dabei", sagte sie.

Harry nickte. Kurz dachte er nach, bis er einsah, dass er tatsächlich, mehr an Malfoy dachte, als an irgendjemand anderen, zurzeit zumindest.

„Hast du die Antwort?", fragte Kathryn ihn. Er nickte und kreuzte für sich selbst a) und d) an, wobei a das Ehrliche und d das Gelogene war. Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich an die nächste Frage.

„Möchtest du ihn küssen?", las Harry leise vor. Zur Antwort, waren nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Ja und Nein.

„Möchtest du es?", fragte Kathryn ihn.

Harry schluckte, es kam ihm vor, als wäre ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Ja, aber nicht weil ich ihn liebe… Sondern weil seine Lippen so verführerisch sind."

Kathryn sagte nichts dazu. Sie nahm Harry die Zeitschrift aus der Hand und legte sie auf ihren Schoß. Während sie fuhr stellte sie ihm die nächste Frage:„ Denkst du, dass du in 10 Jahren, ihn immer noch kennen wirst? Du kannst mit Ja oder Nein antworten."

(A/N: Sie fährt gefährlich, mein Beta, Alraune, hat sich auch schon gewundert ')

„Ja, Dragon wird man nicht los."

„Frage 4: Du stehst mit deinem Schatz auf einer Brücke, die jederzeit zusammenbrechen könnte, unter euch sind Krokodile. Ihr könntet jedoch einen von euch retten, in dem der andere sich ins Wasser stürzt, da die Brücke das Gewicht von einem von euch tragen kann. Was tust du? a) Du stürzt dich selbst ins Wasser, b) du schubst ihn ins Wasser, c) du nimmst seine Hand und ihr fallt gemeinsam ins Wasser."

„A)", sagte Harry ohne nach zu denken.

„A)?", Kathryn sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

„In mir ist ein gewisser… Helfer-Instinkt. Dragon meint immer, ich hätte den Drang mich für andere ins Unglück zu stürzen.", erklärte er ihr. Dass Draco eigentlich sagte: ‚Potter, es ist immer wieder ein Wunder, dass du überlebst, nachdem du beinahe draufgegangen wärest, weil dein Gryffindor-Mut nicht zulässt, dass du dich nicht für andere opferst. Eines Tages hilfst du auch noch Voldemort…', überging der Schwarzhaarige einfach.

„Okay, letzte Frage.", sagte Kathryn und holte ihn raus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Er fragt dich nach einem Date. Was sagst du? a) Ich sage nein. Hey, ich kenn dich doch gar nicht. b) Klar, wieso nicht? c) Bist du dir sicher?"

„C)."

Kathryn gab ihm die Zeitschrift wieder und sagte:„ Mach die Auflösung."

Harry machte sich gleich an die Arbeit und nach zwei Minuten wusste er, dass er zur Gruppe 2 gehörte.

„Lies laut vor", sagte Kathryn, gespannt auf das Ergebnis.

Harry nickte und begann zu lesen:„ Sieh es ein, du bist über alle Ohren in ihn verknallt. Jedoch heißt das nicht, dass du nicht auf dem Boden der Tatsachen stehst. Du weißt genau, dass die Liebe nicht immer einfach ist. Rede mit ihm über deine Gefühle und schaffe Klarheit. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut gehen, denn deine Liebe ist ehrlich."

Harry schluckte. ‚…denn deine Liebe ist ehrlich…', ging es im durch den Kopf.

„Hey, ist doch toll. Du liebst ihn also wirklich!", sagte Kathryn glücklich.

Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch war leicht blass. Ihm war übel, sehr übel.

„Kathryn, halt kurz an… ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben!", sagte er leise.

„Aber…", wollte sie schon sagen, hielt aber ihren Mund, als sie Harrys kalkweißes Gesicht sah. Sie hielt das Auto an und ließ Harry aussteigen. Dieser stürmte sofort raus. Er umrundete das Auto und stand auf der Straßenseite.

Er, Harry James Potter, war in ihn, Draco Lucius Malfoy, verknallt. Soweit war das sicher, nicht nur wegen dieses bescheuerten Tests. Er merkte es, immer wenn er Draco ansah, mit ihm sprach oder besser stritt und immer wenn er an ihn dachte... Gab es kein Gesetzt gegen so was? Ein Potter durfte sich nicht in einen Malfoy verlieben!

Das Übelkeitsgefühl verschwand langsam und ließ nur eine gähnende Leere in Harry zurück. Der Gryffindor hatte sich selbst ausgeschaltet. Er wollte nicht mehr denken. Nicht an ihn.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Kathryn stieg aus ihrem Auto aus und ging auf Harry zu. In weniger als zwei Sekunden kombinierte sie, dass die Erkenntnis zu viel für Harry war. Sie schaute nach rechts und links, holte dann ihren Zauberstab raus und ließ ihr Auto verschwinden. Danach schnappte sie sich Harry und apparierte zu Othslake Nummer 6.

Wenn Silithiel von all dem erfuhr… Sie würde Augen machen…

Draco lief nun eine Viertelstunde schon diesen Weg entlang. Es nervte ihn so sehr. Am Anfang hatte er sich geweigert Harry suchen zu gehen, als jedoch der Schwarzhaarige nach drei Stunden nicht aufgetaucht war, war sein Trotz verschwunden und hatte Sorgen Platz gemacht. Was, wenn jemand Harry verschleppt hatte, oder er wie Ron betrunken in irgendeiner Kneipe gelandet war? Seufzend ging er weiter. Kein Schwarzhaariger weit und breit zu sehen und das schlimmste war: Er fand seinen Zauberstab nicht! Ansonsten hätte er sofort den Gryffindor mit dem Suchzauber, mit dem er auch Ron gefunden hatte, gesucht. Aber sein Zauberstab war ja weg! Scheißding!

Seufzend versuchte Draco den Drang, laut Harrys Namen zu schreien, zu ignorieren. Es hatte irgendwie keinen Zweck. Er ging weiter und fünf Minuten später war immer noch weit und breit nichts zu erkennen. Jedoch weitere fünf Minuten später sah es schon anders aus. Einige Meter entfernt sah Draco ein Hause, wahrscheinlich Othslake 4 oder 6. Also ihre Nachbarn. Der Slytherin beeilte sich zu dem Haus zu kommen. Vielleicht hatten die Leute dort drin Harry gesehen.

(A/N: Meine Beta-Leserin war der Meinung, dass es Reihenhäuser seien, aber da das nicht zur Story passen würde, sind die Häuser weit von einander entfernt ')

Nach dreimaligen Klopfen, zweimaligen Sturmklingen und einmaligen gegen die Tür treten, hatte immer noch nicht jemand die Tür geöffnet. Draco wurde es zu blöd, er drehte sich um und ging.

Doch eine Frauenstimme hielt ihn auf. „Hey Blondi, wolltest du unsere Tür eintreten?", kam es frech von der Tür. Als Draco sich umdrehte, sah er eine junge Frau um die 21, die ihn angrinste.

„Na komm rein!", sagte sie und ging ohne auf den ehemaligen Slytherin zu warten ins Haus.

Draco überlegte ob er ihr folgen sollte. Letztendlich siegte seine Neugier und er folgte ihr vorsichtig.

„Willst du was zu trinken? Na ja, eigentlich kann ich dir nur Leitungswasser anbieten.", sagte sie.

Draco war ihr in eine sehr leer wirkende Küche gefolgt. Überall standen Kartons und unausgepackte Sachen herum.

„Sieht etwas unordentlich aus... Tut mir Leid, wir sind gerade erst hierher umgezogen", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern, was kümmerte es ihn, wie ihre Küche aussah?

„Also wie kann ich dir helfen, Blondi?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Zu aller erst, wäre es wirklich sehr gütig von dir, mich nicht Blondi zu nennen und dann würde ich gerne wissen, ob du einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen hier irgendwo gesehen hast, in den letzten drei Stunden?", sagte Draco versucht beherrscht.

„Hm… lass mich nachdenken."

„Nur zu…", knurrte er.

„Also da wäre schon was. Meine Mitbewohnerin hat mich angerufen und gesagt, sie hätte von einer halben Stunde oder so, einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit sich genommen. Sie sollte in so cirka fünf Minuten da sein."

„Fünf Minuten… ich denke, ich komme dann wieder!"

Das Mädchen lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach Quatsch, du kannst auch hier warten! Übrigens, ich heiße Silithiel."

„Draco."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Und mich erst", man konnte den Sarkasmus in Draco Stimme beinahe zum Greifen spüren.

Silithiel starrte Draco mit einem leicht irritierenden Lächeln im Gesicht an. Fast so, als wäre stolz auf ihn. Dem Blonden wurde das zu viel und er fragte: „Habe ich was im Gesicht?"

„Was?... Oh nein, nichts, Blondi!"

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mich Blondi zu nennen!"

„Na klar, Blondi."

„Toll…" Innerlich beschimpfte Draco nicht nur Silithiel und Harry, sondern auch sich selbst.

‚Genau! Ganz toll! Hast du ganz toll hinbekommen! Scheiß Potter! Blondi! Niemand nennt mich so ungestraft!', dachte er.

Die fünf Minuten verliefen quälend langsam und nicht nur Draco war es unangenehm, nein, auch Silithiel fand den ehemaligen Slytheirn nicht gerade angenehm… So waren beide froh, als es an der Tür läutete.

Silithiel ging zur Tür und Draco folgte ihr (im Schlepptau).

Als sie dir Tür aufmachten standen eine besorgte Kathryn und ein (leicht) blasser Harry vor ihnen.

„Potter!", entfuhr es Draco.

„Malfoy… Merlin, nein!", erwiderte Harry.

„Also ist er der, den du gesucht hast?", fragte Silithiel.

„Ja, ist er. Lass uns gehen, Potter."

„Wie du wünschst, Meister!", sagte Harry und ließ sich von Kathryn in die Küche führen.

„Draco, es geht ihm nicht gut. Am besten wartest du eine Weile, bis ihr geht!", sagte sie. Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du, dass er Draco heißt?", fragte er.

„Was wäre ich denn für eine Zauberin, wenn ich den berühmten Harry Potter und den fast ebenso berühmten Draco Malfoy nicht erkennen würde."

„Du bist ne' Hexe?", fragte Harry noch überraschter. Er hatte angenommen, sie sei ein Mugglemädchen. Es hatte alles darauf hingedeutet, das Auto, ihre Art und der Test…

„Tja, weist du nicht alle Hexen haben Warzen und sind hässlich.", antwortete sie sarkastisch.

„Über das „hässlich" ließe sich streiten…", flüsterte Draco.

„Draco!", sagte Harry ermahnend. Zum Glück war er der Einzige der das Geflüster des Blonden gehört hatte.

„Beeil dich, Potter!"

Harry nickte. Er nahm das Glas Wasser, das Silithiel ihm reichte, trank es leer und gab es ihr dankend zurück.

„Danke, dass du mich her gebracht hast Kathryn!", sagte er und ging dann zu Draco.

„Lass uns gehen…", murmelte er.

„Jep."

„Wartet!", hielt Silithiel sie auf.

„Was denn?", fragte Draco gereizt.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach abhauen!", sagte nun Kathryn.

„Wir besuchen euch mal", sagte Harry und ging dann weiter zu Tür.

Draco und die zwei Mädchen folgten ihm.

Eine Viertelstunde später, standen Harry und Draco vor ihrer Haustür. Harry plagten furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und auch Draco ging es nicht besonders gut.

„Potter?", fragte er bevor er eintrat.

„Hm?"

„Hau nie wieder ab! Kapiert?"

„Kapiert!"

„Versprochen?"

„Potter-Ehrenwort." Draco schnaubte verächtlich und ging rein.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das das Beste für sie war?", fragte Ron und sah unsicher zu Blaise.

„Nicht unbedingt das Beste, aber sicher eine Methode.", antwortete der Blauhaarige ihm.

„Das nächste Mal wählen wir eine harmlosere Methode."

„Besser ist es."

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Dracos Zauberstab gemacht?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ich hab ihn auf sein Bett gelegt."

Ron nickte.

„Kommen heute Abend nicht Dean und so?", fragte er erneut eine Frage.

Blaise nickte und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Und was…", bevor Ron weiter sprechen konnte, legte Blaise seine Finger auf Rons Mund.

„Pshhhh…", sagte er leise. Der Rotschopf verstummte sofort.

„Gut und jetzt lass uns die beiden etwas ausquetschen gehen."

* * *

Boah, das Kapitel war so dermaßen beep Es war zwar toll mit Kathryn und Silithiel zu schreiben und möglich, dass die beiden noch mal auftauchen, aber es ist schon sehr anstrengend, da sie zwei neue vollkommen neue Charaktere sind…

Das nächste Kapitel kommt hoffentlich bald, übrigens wird es sich eher mehr um Ron und Blaise drehen!

Sayounara!


End file.
